Kindly Unspoken
by gilmoreLLgirls
Summary: It's been a few months since the friendship of Brooke and Peyton has broken down. Peyton's eagerness to become friends again with Brooke is apparent, has Brooke lost hope or is there more to why she can't be friends. Breyton eventually. my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

POV BROOKE

**Kindly Unspoken**

**Chapter 1.**

**POV BROOKE**

I'm sitting in the quad looking at all the people passing me by. Smiling. Laughing. That use to be. What happened? I can't hide behind my smile any longer. I'm hurt and words can't describe how I feel. I'm so lonely in this world where people want to be me. But god they don't. I've lost my best friend and the guy I believed was the love of my life all in one day. It's funny how a single moment can change your whole life so easily. How I wish I could go back in time, but that's the thing you can't. You have to suck it up and live with your mistakes and others.

I look over at a table directly diagonal and I see people I use to associate with talking about some party they attended and with them is Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. Just thinking about them hurts and I feel tears swell. I stare up at the sky and blink back trying to focus on anything but them. I look back down at my salad; I don't even attempt to eat it. I can't, I won't, and I think if I did I would thrown it back up anyways. I grab my bag and walk off leaving my perfectly good salad on the table.

'Brooke' I hear someone scream.

I turn around and I see Tutor Wife running up to me with a concern look on her face. She touches my arm and says 'are you okay?' am I okay, oh boy hell I'm not. See I don't understand how people can ask that kind of thing.

I nod and say 'I'm fine' I know that is the biggest lie but I don't like to show people how vulnerable I really am. I don't want to feel weak. A stray tear falls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away and walk off quickly.

**POV HAYLEY**

I notice Brooke out the corner of my eye as me and my friends reflect on last night's party. I see how sad she looks and how she wishes she can be over here joining in like she used to before the whole Peyton and Lucas saga occurred. Most people think that Brooke is self centred and careless whore. But she isn't and it amazes me that people don't know how amazing of a person she is. My heart breaks for her and deep inside I'm furious at Peyton and Lucas for doing this to her.

I see her just staring at her untouched salad and I'm worried for her well being. I make a decision to go over and comfort her. Be the person she can lean on, because she has helped me plenty of times with me and Nathan.

'Excuse me' I say to the group as I stand up and walk over to Brooke. She quickly gets up and walks away. Geez she is fast and I run trying to keep up. I scream her name and she stops and turns around. I could see that she was at breaking point, she looks terrible, she has purple bags under her eyes and the twinkle from her gorgeous brown eyes gone.

'Are you okay?' I know that was a stupid thing to ask and I already know the answer to that. You can just tell by looking at her. But I want her to know that I'm there for her. She looks to the ground then back up at me and nods her head and says 'I'm fine'. Her voice was hoarse and I could tell she must have been crying earlier. A stray tear fell onto her soft cheek and my heart instantly broke. She quickly wiped it away hoping I wouldn't notice. She gives a weak smile and turns around and quickly walks off. I felt useless and this made me even more annoyed and angered at the two so called 'lovebirds'.

**POV PEYTON**

I am sitting with my group reminiscing about last night and what an awesome party it was. I was sitting next to Lucas and he had is arms wrapped tightly around me like he was afraid that I would run off. Though I should be happy that I'm with the guy of my dreams, but deep down I feel terrible. I've lost my best friend over it and I'm a bitch for going behind her back again. I feel like I'm rubbing it in her face. I see her walk around school like a lost ghost and I just want to hug her and hold her tight. But I can't because I had to screw everything up like I always do.

I notice Hayley staring at something with such concentration. I look over to where she is looking and notice that she is staring at Brooke. She is sitting by herself staring at her untouched salad just playing with it with her fork. My heart ached and I wanted to join her.

'Excuse me' Hayley said and she got up from where she was sitting and went over to where Brooke was. I was watching them intently not paying attention to Nathan babbling on about basketball. I see Hayley touching her arm and Brooke just standing there nodding like a two year old. She looked so sad and well not crash hot either it looks like she hasn't slept in awhile. I notice that she begins to cry and she wipes it away quickly. Not the kind of girl who likes to show her emotions publicly and walks off. Hayley stands there just watching her, like she's afraid of what will happen to her if she turned around.

I wanted to get away and run after her and tell her what a jerk I am. How I shouldn't let any guy between our friendship that she means the world to me. She has been there through the worst of times for me and to come to think of it I've never been there for her. I felt even guiltier.

'um Lucas I'm just going for a walk' I tell him and I was picking up my bag. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down and kissed me on my lips. I didn't return the kiss as I didn't feel in the mood. 'I can come with you' he whispered in my ear. I shook my head and said 'no I'm fine by myself'. He sat there staring at me with a confused expression plastered on his face hoping I would explain, but I didn't I just walked off.

I was walking aimlessly around the school and I found Brooke sitting under a tree looking at something. I was scared to go over, but knew it had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews it made my day… tell me if the different POVS are confusing or you just sick of it lol… I'm wondering if I should do a POV of Lucas' point of view… I'm trying to stick to the characters personality as much as possible tho

Thanks for all the great reviews it made my day… tell me if the different POVS are confusing or you just sick of it lol… I'm wondering if I should do a POV of Lucas' point of view… I'm trying to stick to the characters personality as much as possible though it's kinda hard, though tell me any sort of criticism good or bad

Thanks jess :)

**CHAPTER 2.**

**POV BROOKE**

I'm sitting underneath a huge willow tree wiping away the fast flowing tears. I'm continuously telling myself in my head 'everything is okay, your better then that B.Davis'. God that's so not true. I'm weak and I know it. I wipe away my tears with the sleeve of my very expensive denim jacket I might add. I could hear footsteps growing closer, I knew who they belonged to as those footsteps are so familiar, well they once were.

Blondie sat down next me to not saying anything. This is the first time in months that we have been in the same vicinity as each other and let me tell you I'm trying my hardest to keep my cool. I didn't look up. I didn't acknowledge her presence. I squeezed my eyes shut praying that I'm dreaming that it's Tutor Wife being her usual worrying self checking on me for the hundredth time.

'Brooke' her just saying my name brought pain but also a sense of hope. I looked up as she said my name. I could see the worry imprinted on her face. It was the first time I have actually seen her concerned. I so wanted to just fall in her arms and her to whisper in my ear that 'everything will be okay'. Sounds a bit farfetched don't you think?

'What?' I say softly, but with enough attitude to tell her I'm not really happy with her invading my personal bubble.

'Are you okay?' she said soothingly as she went to hold my hand.

My first reaction was pause, rewind. She can not just ask me that, she already knows how I feel; she should especially since I slapped the crap out of her before Hayley's wedding. My second reaction is she holding my hand, like nothing has happened.

'What kind of question is that? You know I'm not okay. The pain that I go through every day, the so called best friend I have lost and boyfriend whom I once loved are now out of my lives' I snarl. Well that was all true besides the whole boyfriend love thing but that's beside the point.

As I stopped having an internal war with myself I continued 'To know the two people I trusted the most have gone behind my back once again…' I pause for a moment trying to stop the new fresh tears slide down my now redden face. I breath in and sigh as she waited patiently for me to continue. 'There's this ache in my heart where you once were. Did you want to see me hurt? Did I do something that was so bad that you felt like I needed to be punished?' I say exasperated.

Peyton just looked to the ground tears streaming down her now red cheek. I wasn't happy with her crying because I still care for her, more then anyone can know of, but hell she hurt me I just wanted her to feel some kind of pain I have been feeling.

'so next time you ask me something, don't ever ask am I okay because I think you know perfectly well that I'm not okay' I said and I ran off to the car park to go back to Rachel's place where I know no one will show up and annoy and ask stupid questions.

**POV PEYTON**

Okay that did not go as well as I would have liked. Well actually when it comes to Brooke I should have known better. I felt so terrible, she actually ranted on about how she's feeling. She was showing her vulnerability that she hardly shows to anyone. My heart broke when she went on about how there's an ache on her heart where I once was. I'm the one causing her this pain. I couldn't even look her in the face too scared to look into her deep brown beautiful yet pained eyes. I just looked to the ground wiping the few stray tears from my face.

I knew I shouldn't ask her that stupid question, but I thought it might be a good conversation starter. I guess I was wrong. Brooke ran away and I was now left sitting crying under the willow tree. I decided that there was no point staying at school today and that I just want to get away from everything. I walked to the school car park just replaying everything she said over and over my head. Before I knew it I was at my home, the place of pain from the loss of my mother. I couldn't wait to be in my room away from all the chaos occurring outside the foundations.

I trudged up the stairs and I was immersed into memories of me and Brooke in my room. One memory in particular standing out, we were 15 years old and were sitting on my bed talking about guys. I was going on my first date with Blake Richmond and I was nervous wreck, mainly because I didn't know how to kiss and I asked her for some help. Well her being Brooke and all smirked and gave her famous Brooke Davis grin and kissed me straight on the lips. My eyes were bulging out of my head from surprise but I soon warmed up to it and well I won't go into the details just yet. Of course after we parted there was an awkward silence and we just never mentioned it again it's like someone hit us over the heads and we suffered amnesia.

I touched my lips as I can still feel her lips lingering on mine like it only happened just yesterday. I shook my head, argh! I can't be thinking like this. I went over to my computer and took out my pen and notepad from top draw and begun to sketch. Hoping it can reveal what is going on with me lately.

**POV BROOKE**

Okay I have cooled down a bit, okay not really. I'm at the river court; yes I decided I didn't want to handle the red head so decided on collecting my thoughts and trying to process everything that occurred just moments ago. I miss Peyton I really do and I want to sort things out but I think we have come to a point where we can't save our friendship, that betrayal has occurred and to much hurt has been involved to be saved. I sit on the cold concrete just staring up at the sky making pictures out of the clouds like I did when I was much younger and life seemed so simple no boys, parties and cheerleading to worry about.

I have come to a decision I'm going to talk to Peyton lay it all down. I can't keep giving myself a pity party I need to at least need the many questions that are constantly on my mind. I pick my self on the ground regretting sitting because now my jeans are all crinkled and dirty. My Destination, Peyton's bedroom. My Feelings, practically crapping myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey, another chapter I have done

A/N Hey, another chapter I have done. Sorry if it's not as crash hot as previous one. I decided not to do a POV of Lucas as I want to focus more on Brooke and Peyton. However, I might add a POV of Rachel later on. Thanks again to all the great reviews :) keep them coming.

-jess

**CHAPTER 3.**

**POV PEYTON**

I'm in deep concentration that I don't even notice that someone is staring at me. I hear a knock and I'm shaken out of my thoughts. I look up and see Brooke standing in the doorway looking unsure and nervous as to why she is in my room. Actually I'm thinking that as well.

'Brooke?' I ask, making a complete idiot of myself. Well who knows my mind could be playing tricks on me for all I know.

She gives me a small smile, but leans on the door frame. She is fiddling with her fingers something she does when she trying to think of something to say. She's making me anxious and I'm worried that she might have another go at me.

'Look Peyton, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that' she said sadly. He hands slid into her jean pockets as she looked to the ground.

I was taken aback, shocked even as I know that Brooke Davis rarely apologises. Though, when she does you know she definitely means it. I understand why she had a go at me all the pent up frustration, it was bound to happen and I deserved it.

'no Brooke you don't have to apologise at all I deserve it infact' I say sadly, knowing I should have never betrayed her in the first place and the guilt I feel everyday as I see her walk around school, knowing I'm the one that caused her the hurt and pain she is now suffering.

'I just want to know. Why did you come over to me today?' she asks quietly

I move off my bed and walk over towards her so I can get my message across more clearly. 'I was worried about you Brooke. I still am' I say.

She nods her head and she burst into tears, they flow uncontrollably down her now rosy cheeks and she collapses on the floor. I join her on the floor I was hesitant at what to do, but soon realised she needs someone and hell she is still my best friend in my eyes and I'm going to be here for her. I wrap her up in a hug and hold on her tight and let her cry whilst I rocked back and forth whispering comforting things into her ear. It broke my heart, the girl who puts up a big front of being tough and strong is actually quite the opposite and the only person she showed this vulnerability to was initially only me but also Lucas at one point.

**POV BROOKE**

Okay I did predict that I would end in tears, but never on the floor in Peyton's arms sobbing like a baby. I'm so weak and how embarrassing. I haven't even fully explained why I'm there. There is so many questions running through my head that I just want answered that I feel like my head will explode into a million tiny pieces.

I look into her green eyes and I see the hurt evident and the sadness. 'Sorry about me being a mess right now. Not really how I pictured things would go' I said laughing quietly wiping away the few stray tears.

Peyton laughed as well at my comment and for a split second it felt like old times that nothing has occurred. No friendship breakdowns, no betrayal, no loss and sadness. I wish I could have paused this moment and just relish in it for as long as possible. Though soon reality hits me square in the face again to remind me that the old times are gone and there is no way to get them back.

I sigh and stand up and I'm back in defence mode, tough, strong independent Brooke Davis. I put my hair behind my ear and start with the questions I want and need answers to.

'Why Lucas… why?' I say quietly tears forming and I blink them back not wanting a replay of earlier events.

Peyton sat on the ground her brow furrowed in concentration trying to come up with an answer I guess.

'I don't know how to answer that for you Brooke, I really don't. I wish, god I wish so hard that I never acted on impulse and that I never would hurt you' she said pleadingly.

I scoffed at this, I knew deep down inside she wasn't giving me an honest answer. I zone out for a moment and I'm replaying how I would have liked her to reply. _'I did it Brooke, because he doesn't deserve you, you can do so much better someone who knows you. Who can take the good with the bad. Who knows that you love your parents to pieces even though you won't admit it. Who knows you cry yourself to sleep because you're not proud of your sleeping ways. You need someone who loves you no matter what… and well that person is… me. I love you Brooke Davis'._

Well that's how I would of liked her to answer but who am I kidding never in a million years, all I can do is hope and wait that someday maybe she will realise what I have felt my whole life. I'm interrupted by my thoughts with Peyton calling my name.

'Brooke? Brooke?' she said getting louder.

'Huh?' I ask confused

'Did you listen to what I said at all?' she asked

'Why…' I begun before I was interrupted by Peyton's mobile ringing away. I sighed knowing perfectly well who the person on the other line was.

I turned to walk away I stopped momentarily at the door and turn to look around, I saw Peyton's eyes pleading for me not to go but I decide it was a sign that this conversation has to end for the mean time.

Once I'm out of her house I lean back on her front door and slide down my face in my hands as I cry, cry in hope that we can resolve our current situation. I finally pull myself together walking to my blue car. I open the door and take one final glance at the house.

'I miss you' I whisper as I turn back around and get inside my car and drive off.

**POV PEYTON**

Have you ever had a moment where you wish you could replay the events that just occurred again? How I wish someone would hurry up and invent a god time machine so I can go back in time and give Brooke a better answer to the question she asked.

You know I never thought I would say this, but I wish that phones were never invented. Yes you heard me then so certain people can't interrupt you in a critical times.

As my phone rung I knew who it was and was in no hurry to answer. I looked at Brooke who by the facial expression had a pretty good indication herself.

I was debating in my head for any excuse for her to stay and not leave and forget the phone going off, but I could only try and communicate it with my eyes. Well let's just say, it back fired.

She looked at me then back on the floor before turning around and walking away. I didn't move from where I was sitting until I heard her footsteps softly fade and the front door open and close.

You wouldn't believe the persistence of the person calling me; I was hoping they would give up but no.

I walk to my bed in frustration to answer my phone. I hastily answered 'yes'.

'Whoah, are you okay Peyton?' came Lucas' voice. I could tell that he was worried. I forgot to tell him that I went home.

'yeah, I'm fine I just have a bit of a headache that's all' I say rubbing my hand over my forehead trying to make it more believable even though technically he can't see what I'm doing. I was hoping he will just leave it at that.

'Oh, do you want me to come over tonight?' he asked with a hint of hope.

I was trying to think of endless amount of excuses to use and deciding which one is more believable. I was not in the mood for seeing him. I had someone else on my mind… Brooke.

'Pey?' came a worried voice, I suddenly was snapped out of my thoughts.

'Sorry, I'm having an early night' I quickly say hoping he will understand. I know right lame excuse.

'Okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning' he said disappointingly

'Yeah sounds great' I say, faking the enthusiasm

'Love you' he said

I felt bad with his declaration of love to me. I always thought I loved him back and that I would spend the rest of my life with him but however there has been someone else who had and still has my heart I'm just too scared to admit it.

'Bye' I quickly said and hung up. I flung myself onto my bed contemplating what my next move should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey, okay just read this chapter and I'll explain at the end why I made it go this way. If you guys don't like where it is heading I have a back up chapter that goes a completely different direction.

Big thanks to: craftyns99, xtehpuppetx, Tigger-Babe, E. Christianna, and Realish for your great reviews :)

**Chapter 4.**

**POV BROOKE**

Have you ever really looked at the surroundings around you? I mean really look. I peer out the car window as I'm driving back to Rachel's place something grabs my attention, two girls playing with their dolls on a freshly mowed lawn. They are so innocent and yet they probably won't realise how much their friendship will mean to each other as they grow older. It reminds me to a time when I was there age.

I snap back out of my trance and focus on the road ahead. The journey home seemed to be longer then usual and I rubbed my eyes from lack of sleep. The lights at the intersection still beam bright green.

However, this journey home will be ended very quickly. I wasn't prepared for what will happen next.

I hear a loud thud and crunch; I didn't even have time to focus on where it came from as I was soon succumbed to darkness.

**POV RACHEL**

I was painting my nails a bright red to match my outfit for school tomorrow I was in I must say deep concentration till the house phone started to ring. I rolled my eyes then slowly made my way downstairs to answer.

'Hello' I say

'Is this the Gatini residents?' asked a lady over the phone

'Yes' I replied monotonously. I was thinking it was one of those telly marketers so my thumb was hover over the cancel button preparing to hang up.

'Is a Rachel there?' she asked again

'Yeah that's me' I say casually checking out my freshly painted nails

'I'm Sheryl from Tree Hill Hospital it's about a Miss Brooke Davis' she said formerly.

Worry began to seep through and I immediately begun to shake. I know me and Brooke's track record hasn't been so crash hot but over the past few months I have truly value her friendship. She has been there for me when others haven't and well I've seen a side of her I thought was never imaginable.

'I-i-is she okay?' I stuttered, I silently cursed myself for asking that question as duh she's in hospital of course she isn't okay.

'To be honest no, you are needed immediately in ICU'

I grazed my hands through my hair trying to comprehend everything. I breathe in slowly then nod my head.

'okay I'll be there in 5' I say quickly hanging up and racing out to the car, not caring about locking the house up.

**POV BROOKE**

I lay motionless in the darkness; I can hear voices around me talking in gibberish I can't quite make out individual words.

I try and open my eyes wanting to know what's happening around me, I want to scream and shout to let them know I can hear them and that I'm scared.

Peyton. That's the last thought before my mind seems to switch off.

**POV RACHEL**

I ran into ICU and stopped infront of the desk where the nurse just looked me up and down giving me the once over. I breathed in heavily and out wondering why she was giving me a quizzical look.

I shrugged her bothersome stare and say shakily 'Brooke Davis'.

'You must be Rachel, just this way the doctor wants to see you before you are able to go into Brooke's room' she says.

I nod and follow her through the endless amount of hallways. I'm in a daze and the nurse stops infront of a white wooden door. A Dr Armstrong is imprinted in gold letters. I guess this is the point where you start to kind to freak out as doctors never have anything good to say.

The nurse knocks on the door and slowly opens it. She then gestures me to go in and I give a nervous smile as I pass by.

As I'm in the room I slowly close the door behind me and I turn around to be faced with a female doctor talking on the phone. 'Okay, thanks for that. Bye' Dr Armstrong ended the phone call.

She stood up and said 'Hi, I'm Doctor Rachel Armstrong and I believe you must be Rachel Gatini' she says holding out her hand which I kindly accept and shake.

'What has happened to Brooke?' I immediately ask not wanting any little chit chat. I take a deep breath trying to keep myself in one piece as I'm terrified for the answer. I begin biting my nails a habit of mine.

'Well Brooke was involved in a car accident. She was going through a green light when a drunk driver went through a red light and impacted onto the driver's side, which has caused a not so desirable outcome' she says in a concerned voice. I could only nod brushing the tears away that were falling uncontrollably down my cheek.

'So is she okay now?' I ask hopeful

Doctor Rachel Armstrong looked down at her hands and then back to me and shook her head 'she has suffered major head damage which we won't find out the full extent until she is awake, due to the severe impact she has gone into a coma, which can be seen as a positive as she won't be feeling the excruciating pain. She has a broken wrist, four broken ribs, broken jaw, fractured cheekbone, broken femur and severe bruising all over her body. I must say she is lucky to be alive'

The list seemed to just go on and on and sounded like one of those television shows… hmm what the one oh Grey's Anatomy's. though unlike the fictional storylines this is actually occurring. However, I'm stuck by one word Doctor Armstrong said minutes ago and I can't shake it from my mind.

'Coma!' I say frantically.

'Yes we are unsure how long she will be under, it can be said that she will awaken once her body has properly healed though we are estimating a week at the least'.

I nod and I sit there hoping that I can go and see Brooke for myself, not quite believing how bad of a state she really is in.

'Before I let you go and see Brooke is there anyone else that should know of Brooke's where abouts such as parents?' she asks.

'Umm yeah here's her parent's numbers' I scribbled down quickly on one of her note pads. Doctor Armstrong just smiled. I quickly added at the end 'Though I doubt they would care'. She gave me a quizzical look and I jusr shrugged in return not wanting to delve into Brooke's relationship with her parents. She then stood up from her office chair and I followed behind as she walked me through the ICU corridors passing people with I must say the worst of luck.

We stop outside door 78 a door I know I will be familiar with over the next couple of weeks.

Before she opened the door she said 'Just to warn you due to her injuries Brooke doesn't look like her usual self so don't be too worried if you can't fully recognise her' she puts her arm on my shoulder.

I walk into the white sterilised room. It reminds me when I was last in the hospital when the limo me and Cooper were in plunged off a bridge into the river below. I shiver at the thought.

There in the middle of the room lay a peaceful battered Brooke; she looked so small, so fragile. I sat down on the chair beside her bed too scared to even touch her; afraid I could cause more damage.

As I lay there for what could have been minutes or hours I realised I haven't contacted any of her other friends. I pull myself up and kiss Brooke so lightly on her forehead and whisper closely in her ear 'I'll be right back I'm calling a special someone' with that I crept my way out of the room. I pulled out my phone praying that I would have a certain blonde in my phone.

Finally after going through my phone I am able to find her number under Blonde Bitch, I smile to myself then quickly hit dial. I wait as it rings continuously and I started to walk back and forth.

'Bitch pick up' I said a little too loudly, this caused for others around me to look my direction. I smile apologetically.

'Hello' came a voice at the other end.

'God finally geez what were you doing. Actually don't answer that' I say quickly.

'Huh. Rachel is that you?' she asks curiously.

'Duh' I reply

'What are you doing calling me?' she asked surprised

I changed my tone as I prepared to give not so good news 'umm it's about Brooke' I say softly

There was a pause at the other end for several seconds.

'Is she okay?' asked a now worried Peyton

'No. she's in Tree Hill Hospital in ICU, she needs you Peyton. Even though I don't like you from your actions you still care for her and she still cares for you and she needs you' I say hoping desperately she will come.

I hear crying on the other side of the line. 'Peyton?' I ask

'I'll be there in 5 minutes' she croakily replies and hangs up on me.

I smile hoping that this will be the kind of situation that will help mend both the hearts of these to crazy bitches.

**POV PEYTON**

I was playing Death Cab for Cutie, or as Brooke would call it my depressing I hate the world nobody understands me music. I laugh just at the thought as I have listened to her many ramblings on my music taste.

I was however interrupted and frowned when my phone begun to rung. I was hoping that it wasn't Lucas calling again.

'Hello' I say sceptically as the number wasn't registered in my phone.

'God finally geez what were you doing. Actually don't answer that' says the person on the other end quite quickly it reminded me of Brooke, but different voice. It soon registered as Brooke's roommate and new best friend the red head whore Rachel.

'Rachel' I ask, wondering why the hell she would be calling thinking this may be a drunken call.

'Duh' she replied. I rolled my eyes.

'What are you doing calling me?' I ask in surprise

'Umm it's about Brooke' she said softly, my mind began to race at the many possibilities though nothing will prepare me fore what she has to say.

The only logical thing to ask after moments of silence was 'is she okay?'

'No. she's in Tree Hill Hospital in ICU, she needs you Peyton. Even though I don't like you from your actions you still care for her and she still cares for you and she needs you'

I begin to cry at this and I wish I could transport my way through the phone to the hospital. 'Peyton?' Rachel's voice echoes through the phone.

'I'll be there in 5 minutes' I say quickly hanging up and frantically looking around for my car keys hoping and praying that Brooke is okay.

A/N: okay I know what you might be thinking, a cliché story line… well I am going to put it in a different perspective next chapter and maybe a few after that.. I'm thinking of making it in Brooke's perspective and stuff with her being in a coma and all, but her also meeting Anna, Peyton's mother kinda like Lucas saw Keith thing. What do you guys think.. honest opinions please :)

Also I made Rachel have a significant part as she has been more apart of Brooke's life the past few months and thought she would have been the first person to be notified… though Breyton will definitely eventuate once these past events are over :)

Thanks again

-jess


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Chapter 5.**

**POV BROOKE**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be motionless in the depths of darkness? Trust me it's the worst experience you could have.

'Brooke' a strange yet familiar voice echoed in the distance.

The voice begun to gradually become closer and suddenly like a flash of lightning I'm standing outside Peyton's house.

'Brooke' came the voice again. I look around me sceptically and pinch myself several times. Oh great I have finally lost my mind I think to myself.

I was however interrupted again by the voice 'Brooke' it lingers in the air and I can't quite put my finger on where I know that voice from.

I slowly made my way to the front door, cautiously stepping making sure to be as quiet as possible. I place my trembling hand on the door handle and open gently letting it swing till it hits the opposing wall. As I took a step into the once familiar house I am immersed into the past, a time when the first storey of the Sawyers resident's house was readily used and inhabited. The fresh smell of paint with freshly cut assortment of flowers brought a calming aroma.

I walk aimlessly around the hallway stopping at a picture that caught my eye. One I still have underneath my pillow, a picture of Peyton, me and… and Anna. I still remember that day like it was yesterday, it was the best day I have ever had.

_It was a hot summer's day, not a cloud could be seen in the sky. The streets were deserted from locals trying to find shade from the bellowing heat._

'_Peyton, Brooke. Are you girls ready yet?' yelled Anna from the bottom of the staircase_

'_Coming Mum' Peyton yells back._

_We both rush down the stairs with our bags ready for a day at the beach. It will be a day of laughter, a day of utter fun._

_We spent the day splashing and mucking around in the water, building sandcastles and eating a gourmet picnic specially made for today._

_We sat lazily on our towels talking about the events that occurred from the week that just was; when Anna gave us the famous Sawyer smile, the one Peyton inherited. She dusted the sand off of her slim body and rushed over to a gentle man sitting not to far from us._

'_Excuse me sir, could you take a photo of me and my daughters?' she asked smiling sweetly. _

_Just hearing her tell the man that she I'm also her daughter was the most heart whelming and best thing anyone could of said. For the first time I felt like I belonged, like truly belonged to a family._

'_Yes ma'am I'll be glad to' the man kindly replied and smiled_

_As he held the camera setting it up correctly we stood all hugging each other ready for our picture to be taken._

'_okay say cheese' he says_

'_Cheese' we all laughed_

_The picture wasn't posed it's so natural and it's definantly a picture that tells a thousands words._

'Brooke' the voice echoed again, this snapped me out and back into this weird yet comforting world.

I cautiously make my way down the hall into the kitchen wanting to explore and hopefully remember more good memories. There in the kitchen baking away stood the one and only…

'Mrs Sawyer' I gasp

**POV PEYTON**

I arrive at Tree Hill Hospital, a place I'm so familiar with and a place that I fear the most. Everything in this depressing building has had a not so desirable outcome and I'm hoping that this won't be the case. Karma couldn't possibly want to punish me anymore? But like I say people always leave and never seem to return.

I walk subconsciously through the busy hospital to the ICU. A plump nurse sat behind the desk diligently typing away.

'Excuse me' I ask nervously

'Yes, how may I help you?' she says not peering her eyes away from the screen.

'Umm I received a call from a friend of mine well not exactly a friend, well you could say that…' I began to ramble.

'You mind getting to the point' the nurse butted in.

I nodded and took a deep breath to begin again. 'I'm here about a Brooke Davis'.

'She's in room 78 Miss'.

I turned around and walked down a hallway counting the numbers down. I finally arrived at the front of room 78, my stomach was churning. I froze when I touched the door handle and I turned around falling in a heap on the floor.

_What are you doing Peyton this is Brooke, she needs you right now, don't bail on her now. Don't cause more pain then you already have_. I said to myself. I was too lost in my own conversation that I didn't realise Rachel standing next to me.

'Peyton? Okay earth to curly blonde bitch. God what is it with you people and zoning out all the time?' she asked now agitated.

'Huh?' I look at up confused, not having a clue what she was babbling on about.

'Why are you on the dirty hospital floor, when you should be in there with her?' she asked brushing her hair out of her face from frustration.

'I wasn't sure if I was allowed in' I lied playing with my fingers.

'oh, well just to make you aware she's not looking so crash hot and… and she's in a coma' her voice breaking at the last part before she closed her eyes shut and opening them regaining some composure.

Coma, okay that word is never good. It's the word I associate with death; it's what stole my mother from my life years ago. It was this very exact room, room seventy eight.

'No, no, no'. Tears begin to form as I shake uncontrollably, this cannot be happening to me again. Why the same room? Why a coma? Karma is such a bitch. I want to kick karma's little... sadly I was interrupted with my revenge plan on karma with Rachel saying seriously 'Look Blondie this is not the time for you to break down in a pool of tears when your best friend, whom I say you have a weird lesbian vibe with is laying probably scared to death, even though technically she is in a coma but anyways. What I'm trying to say is that you have to be strong, for Brooke's sake'.

I just stood there staring at her, surprised with what had just come out of her mouth. For being such a heartless whore she does seem to care, a lot. 'Okay' I reply sniffling and wiping the tears with the sleeve of my shirt. This is the moment I really got to absorb Rachel's appearance and let me tell you it's like something out of a movie, no seriously.

'Why are you wearing Hello Kitty pyjamas?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**POV PEYTON**

AT this moment, there are 6,470,818,71 people in this world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, that war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one. Though that one person I need more then ever is laying in a coma on a hospital bed.

I hold her hand hoping my touch will some how magically open her eyes. To see her warm brown eyes again would be… gosh I can't even put it into words. Every so often I hear the monitors beeping which I take as a sign she is fighting and I know that Brooke Davis isn't leaving this world without fighting dam hard to stay.

After what seemed to be my break down earlier, Rachel some how helped me pull myself together and I found the courage to go in and be there to support Brooke to make sure she'll make it through.

A hand was felt on my shoulder and I look up to see Rachel. I give her a nervous smile still conveying the fear of the situation Brooke is in. 'Umm, Peyton I'm going to go home and change into, well let's just say actual clothes'.

I smile letting her know I was fine and that I'll still be right here in this same position when I get back. Before she left the door I say 'Rachel'. She slowly turned around and faced me. I had my phone out ready to capture Rachel Gatini in Hello Kitty pyjamas. Rachel gave me one of her 'I'm pissed of expressions'. She then left and I laughed to myself thinking how Brooke is going to love having this bit of dirt over her. However I was interrupted when Rachel stuck her head in the room 'you better delete that picture before I get back Blondie or you may need some medical assistance yourself'.

**POV BROOKE**

'Mrs Sawyer' I gasp

Okay now I definitely know I'm not in Tree Hill anymore. Well okay I am in Tree Hill nah duh but I'm in some psycho warped world where I think I have lost my mind completely and should probably get checked out by someone.

'Gosh Brooke how you have grown and matured into a beautiful young lady' Mrs Sawyer said smiling at me whilst she was putting the baked cookies on the counter that smelled like heaven by the way.

'Umm, not to be rude or anything but aren't your dead?' I ask. I know it sounded bad but it was the truth and I'm well let's say terrified.

She laughed to herself and I looked at her perplexed at wondering what was so funny when I thought I would have offended her.

'You always know how to get straight to the point Brookie' and she made her way over to me and absorbing me into a very big hug. I had tears in my eyes as soon as we made contact as this situation is overwhelming and no one has called me 'Brookie' since Mrs Sawyer passed away.

I pull myself out of her embrace wiping the freshly formed tears from my face. I have got to stop doing this; I must have the new record for the person who has cried the most. I exam her and she is in the exact same clothes I last saw her in on that faithful morning before the accident. A pretty floral dress that hung perfectly fitting her curved body and her hair fell just below her shoulders in tight curls.

'What am I doing here and where am I?' I ask as I still try and process everything in.

'Well let's just say I need to show you something before your fate is decided'

'Huh fate?' I was now really freaked out. Why is fate being involved and what exactly happened to me? I hate it when people are all cryptic.

'You don't remember what has occurred to you to put you in this… psycho warped world' she smiled as she moved the strand of hair out of my face.

Okay she knows me way, way to well, kinda like Peyton come to think about it. I burrow my brow as I think of how I could have ended in this position. I'm concentrating so hard that I don't even realise that Mrs Sawyer has left the room.

**POV PEYTON**

I lay there just looking at her angelic face, she still somehow underneath all the injuries look ever so beautiful. Rachel I remember told me that she may look different, but let me tell you I could point her out anywhere. She is still the same gorgeous Brooke Davis the one who has been there for me countless of times.

'Brooke' I say as her name lingers in the room. I rub my eyes and take her hand the only part of her body that doesn't seem to be affected by the incident. 'Brooke please wake up, there's so much for us to discuss, don't leave me I need you so much right now and forever' I stop as I was yet again sobbing in a pool of tears.

I heard the door open and close and I quickly wipe my tears away and fix myself before I turn around to see who entered. I notice a young female doctor walking over towards the monitors. She smiled to me and begun with 'hello I gather your Peyton Sawyer'. I nod my head in reply. 'I know your name as Rachel informed me before she left to go home. I'm Doctor Rachel Armstrong' she held out her hand and I shook.

'Is she improving?' I ask a hint of hope in my voice.

'Well it's hard to say in this circumstance as she is in a coma we don't know physically and mentally how she is at all. All we know is that she is not getting worse and her vitals indicate that she should recover, though when she will come out of the coma is still uncertain'.

I nod my head at the answer not satisfied wishing that she could some how find a miracle cure. I looked back up again and noticed Doctor Armstrong pulling over a chair. She smiled knowing that I'm probably wondering what the hell she is doing.

'I have something else to tell you' she says sadly and looked down at her clip board.

'Is it bad?' I ask, I know stupid question again. I make a habit out of this, of course it would be bad as she wouldn't sit down and tell me something face to face.

'Well you can interpret this bit of information however you like Peyton. Before Brooke fully went into a coma, she was in a state of going in and out of consciousnesses'.

I just looked at her unable to wonder which direction she was going to go with this. 'So she wasn't in a coma straight away?'

'Yes. Brooke was actually managing to form words' she said smiling at the memory of it all.

'sh-sh-she was talking?' I had to stand up and walk to the window to get some fresh air. I continued 'what did she say?'

'She kept repeating the name Peyton, which I assume is you and the words I love her. She repeated it 4 times before going unconscious and later into a coma'

I turned around from the window looking at Brooke laying there. It must be a mistake there was no way she could have said that, not with how we left things at my house earlier. 'Did you hear her say my name correctly she could of said someone else' I say unable to believe.

'No she definitely said your name'. Doctor Armstrong then stood from where she was sitting and went to leave before turning back 'Peyton just remember the truth tends to creep out of us in our most vulnerable state or we are in danger. Whether we intend for it to happen or not' and left it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

POV BROOKE

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. Hope your all enjoying it so far. This story is unfolding slowly and I have written a bit of the story on how the girls get together. Its just I have to write everything in between so hopefully it shouldn't be too many chapters before that. Also in this chapter I have a POV of Lucas. It's when he calls Peyton earlier in the story. I'm going to link how he finds out about Brooke being in hospital and lets just say there will be drama… so unfortunately Lucas is going to be in it occasionally and so will Hayley… yeah kinda long to explain and I probably bore you with it lol

Well enjoy :)

**Chapter 7.**

**POV BROOKE**

You know how there are times when your head can hurt so much that you feel like it's going to explode. Well I'm having one of them moments. I honestly can't remember why I am here and how I got here and I'm starting to seriously worry.

I look up and notice Mrs Sawyer is gone. Great the one person in this weird world that's seems some what normal even though technically she isn't real as such is now gone. I hesitantly decide to venture around the house hoping Mrs Sawyer will be in one of the numerous rooms.

I walk up the staircase slowly, the one I have fallen down many of times in my drunken state. I edge closer to the one room I feel have always and will always feel safe. The one room I feel like I belong and feel loved.

As usual the door is wide open a Peyton Sawyer trait that has become known over the passing years from those closet to her. thou I have always wondered why no one has used the opportunity of her never locking anything to actually come in and rob her of all her belongings.

I stop at the doorway the one I was standing at only a few moments ago, though the room is different. No depressing sketches, no huge vinyl collection and no sign of my P.Sawyer. The room is painted a bright green; the colour kinda reminds me of her eyes. How I wish I could see those eyes as they make me feel calm.

I walk around the room smiling at the memories of Peyton and I being ten years old and care free. How every Sunday her mum would bring us breakfast in bed whilst we gossiped and chatted about anything.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye something so familiar. Being my curious self I move to her bed side table to get a better look. I realise it's the necklace I gave Peyton for her tenth birthday. The necklace was gold with the letter 'B'. I laugh thinking how funny it looks now giving Peyton a necklace starting with the letter of my name. Hayley would say I was marking my territory warning others that Peyton is my best friend no one else's.

'Peyton loved that necklace. She still does' came Mrs Sawyer's voice from behind me.

'Jeez' i say loudly and jump at the sound of her voice 'way to give a girl a heart attack' as I put my hand over my heart and turn to face her.

She laughs lightly 'I see you haven't changed a bit since you were younger' as she sits on the edge of the bed.

I look at her and then back at the necklace. I was thinking of why she wasn't wearing it as she always did. The last day I saw it around her neck was the fateful day of her mothers accident.

'Your probably wondering why Peyton isn't wearing the necklace?'

I nod

'Well to answer that I gather she hasn't told you this, but she accidently lost it down the drain of the sink in her bathroom one morning. She freaked out majorly which I believe she learnt from you'

I laugh knowing full well that Peyton did in fact when really frustrated or angry act exactly the way I would. You could even say I have rubbed off on her.

'Well of course my poor husband had to pull apart the bathroom to find the necklace just to try and stop Peyton crying hysterically'.

'Peyton crying hysterically?' I asked surprised. Never in my life have I seen my P.Sawyer cry hysterical, not even her mothers death got her worked up so much. She was more in shock and disbelief to be able to cry.

'Yes I know. It still makes me laugh reminiscing about it. Brooke you mean the world to her. She was so afraid that you wouldn't want to know her if she lost it'

'I would never do that. I would have just bought her a new one' I say shrugging, not seeing the whole point of the story.

'No Brooke it's not what I mean. The necklace meant so so much to Peyton it symbolised friendship and love for her. When we finally after hours found the necklace she placed it on her bedside table to look at before she went to sleep. She promised herself that she would never lose it again. That still stands to this day.

Well you could say I was shocked. To be honest I kinda forgot after all these years about the necklace as it was so long ago and I never saw it again and Peyton never mentioned it.

I was interrupted from my thought 'Brookie, don't give up on Peyton. I know what she has done and the past events you have had to endure have been aweful. But Peyton still and always will love you'

'Love me?' I ask 'like friendship love?' I try to verify

'You know what kind of love' she replied

I start biting my nails a new habit of mine. It feels slightly uncomfortable now talking about love with my best friend's mum, especially when the person I'm in love with is her daughter. Yes okay I admit it I love P.Sawyer but it's not like I can do anything about it. Peyton and Lucas are together and they are meant for each other. Hell I don't even know if I will get a chance to see Peyton again and I still don't know why I am here and what has happened to me.

**POV RACHEL**

I'm rummaging around my bedroom looking for some appropriate clothes to wear as I don't need another embarrassing moment to happen again. I know what you're thinking Rachel Gatini never gets embarrassed. Let's just say I can hide my embarrassment pretty well.

I notice something out of the corner of my eye, something that Brooke has kept to herself this whole time she has been living with me. Well she hasn't kept it to herself the whole time as I have known about it I just haven't had the guts to bring it up in one of our crazy conversations.

I walk slowly over to her queen size bed. I grab her black book from underneath her pillow. The book is heavy and tattered from the many years Brooke has owned and treasured it.

How could Rachel invade Brooke's privacy? Am I right in thinking this? Well it's easy this is a key for Peyton to realise her real feelings for Brooke. Brooke may think she is pretty good at hiding things but in fact she really sucks at it. Every time she thought I was asleep and bring out the book and get all emotional about it I was laying in bed awake. I was worried about her and at times wanted to burn the bloody book as it was causing her so much pain, but I have realised this book is like a void to the pain of not having Peyton anymore. It gave her hope of being able to reconcile. I however see it as a key to connect these two lost souls together.

I placed the well loved book in my over night bag not intending to read it as I believe it's only for her and Peyton's eyes. Though it is killing me I must say. However I don't want to blurt this to Tree Hill as I don't want to cause another time capsule situation to occur.

Come to think of it, for two girls who have obsessive tendencies they really don't know how to express themselves to each other well.

I walk to the bedroom door turning around to have a quick glance to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. Nope.

Looking back down at my bag I smile to myself knowing that what I have planned is going to do some sort of good. Hopefully B.Davis and P.Sawyer will appreciate it.

If not I'm gunna have the biggest black eye known to man, and I bet Peyton and Brooke could pack a bigger punch then Miss Hayley.

**POV PEYTON**

Once Doctor Armstrong gave me, how shall I put it? Surprising. Shocked. Confused bit of information I must say I had only a tad few things run through my brain. Okay well that was the understatement of the year. I had a billion different scenarios and explanations going through my mind.

I wish I could just shake Brooke awake and hope that she will wake out of this crazy sleep thing she is in. I'm guessing it would have no affect on her motionless body I probably would cause more harm.

I make my way from the window back over to Brooke and sit on the uncomfortable chair. I breathed in heavily as I closed my eyes praying that Brooke will wake up some time soon.

'I'm back' Rachel burst through the door startling me for a moment.

'Yay' I say sarcastically rolling my eyes

'I'm pretending I didn't notice that' she bounced around.

'For someone who has her room mate laying in a coma in bed you see pretty cheerful' I say

'Well what can I say you can't be down in the dumps its not going to change anything you have to optimistic plus I have a little gift to give you. Something how shall I say, maybe help with your friendship woes'

I look at her suspiciously. 'Well what ever you have done I don't want to hear about it'

'I haven't done anything, though this little book has the key to Brooke's heart and soul' she says as she pulls out an old leather bound book.

My eyes widen at the site of it as I gave her that book for her 12th birthday. I couldn't believe she still had it.

Rachel begun to smirk at me 'so you recognise the book then?'

'You could say that. Though I don't think it's wise for you to have that book as its Brooke's and I don't want you to be snooping' I say rather annoyed now.

'Me snoop. Never. I didn't bring it for me to enjoy… sadly. I brought it for you'

'For me' I say hoping that this is some kind of a joke as there is no way I am touching that thing as I know how Brooke is about her belongings especially when they are things that she has kept hidden.

'What! No you can take it back where ever you have found it I don't want it' I say my temper starting to grow.

'Peyton, you don't know what it's been like these past few months. I don't think you know the real reason she hasn't been talking to you. The answer I believe is somewhere in this book of hers. You're the one who is suppose to heal her from the pain and tears' she says seriously

Okay now I'm just really confused. How can this book help me help Brooke and give me the reason why Brooke hasn't wanted anything to do with me these past few months? Wasn't it all over the Lucas love triangle and me betraying her?

'Rachel I'm pretty sure it is over the whole Lucas saga' I say obviously.

'You're just saying that too scared what the real reason could be. It's not as bad as what you think it is either' she says as she walks over and places the heavy book in my lap, smiles at me and walks back over the other side of the room filing her nails.

I stare blankly down at the book. I look to Brooke and then back down. The palms of my hands begin to sweat and I'm wishing Brooke can give me a sign as to whether Rachel and her crazy antics is right or to stay right away and pretend I never saw the book.

**POV LUCAS**

I'm at school in economics and I'm looking around the classroom for my beautiful girlfriend. I am worried about her as she left lunch today in quite a rush not giving away where she was off to. Of course I volunteered to go with her, but as usual she is too independent and prefers to do things alone and rejected my offer.

I simply nodded and watched her walking away, hoping and well praying that she won't be trying to shut people out and even me out. Though I have a good clue why that is and it's by one simple person, Brooke.

I don't understand them two, seriously I don't get why Brooke is so hurt. Well I kinda can but she should understand that I always loved Peyton I was just in denial. It's like neither one can survive without the other, which is ridiculous if you think about it.

Even though me and Peyton have been together for months now I still feel disconnected to Peyton and can see her closing herself away. Maybe I'm jealous that Peyton never lets me in as much as she did when she was friends with Brooke.

The bell rung for the end of class and I stay behind in the now empty classroom and decide to call Peyton wondering where she has disappeared to. The phone kept ringing and ringing and I was wondering if she would ever pick up, or is she purposely ignoring me.

At long last she picks up 'yes' she said hastily and I was taken aback of her change in attitude. I was wondering why she was so annoyed for.

'Whoah, are you okay Peyton?' I ask I'm now beginning to worry wondering what her problem is and why she isn't in class.

'Yeah, I'm fine I just have bit of a headache' she says. I immediately feel sorry for her and I want to go over and look after her and hold her tight hoping that by me being there it can take away the pain. I know right too soppy.

'Oh, do you want me to come over tonight?' I ask hopefully, thinking she would say yes.

'Sorry I'm having an early night' she said. I knew she was lying; she never goes to bed early even if she is sick. She always manages to stay up doing something like listening to one of her many albums or drawing a sketch.

I knew I wouldn't push it and just accept that she wants to be alone 'okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning' I say disappointingly

'Yeah sounds great' she said and a smile comes across my face realising she isn't fully closing off.

'Love you' I say in all honesty. She is the girl of my dreams.

'Bye' she said quickly and she hung up I was so shocked by this. She didn't say it back. But then again she might not of heard me. So I just take that reason.

On my way out of the classroom I bump into Hayley.

'Hey Hales' I say

'Hi' she says distantly.

'Are you okay?' I ask trying to read her face, having no luck.

'Umm have you seen Brooke around?'

'No, but why would I. I'm not her favourite person at the moment'

'Yeah well you deserve it' she snaps

'Whoah, where is Hales? and what have you done with her?' I say shaking her lightly.

'Sorry' she rubs her forehead to try and calm herself 'I just haven't seen Brooke since this morning and I'm really worried about her.

'I'm sure she's fine Hales it's Brooke. She's the strongest girl I know' I say hoping this will calm her down.

She looks at me vaguely then walks off. I stood there confused wondering what is with everyone today. First my girlfriend and now my best friend.

**POV PEYTON**

There are times in you life when your stuck at a cross road, unsure to what pathway to take. Each one has a promising yet risqué outcome. Though it's at these times that the choice we make is crucial. With the good comes the bad. Am I willing to risk a good outcome of reading this book and face the consequences or should I be left wondering what Brooke is hiding from me and the rest of the world.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket and I'm relieved as I can stop thinking for a few minutes.

'Hello' I answer

'Hey baby, are you feeling better?' Lucas' voice spilled into my ear.

I'm now regretting not turning off my phone. I only had it on if Brooke's parents decided to care for once or Hayley called.

'I'm okay' I say

Rachel across the room gave me a weird look and made her way over to me. She grabbed the phone out of my hands and said 'look Lucas, Peyton has some stuff going on, which your not involved in so give the girl some space and back off' she then hung up.

My mouth was wide opened shocked at her sudden actions.

Rachel shrugged 'He's got to learn that the world does not revolve around him'

A smile creeps across my face and at this moment I'm glad the red head is here.

'So are you going to open the book?' she asks smiling

I groan and throw her a spare pillow a nurse gave me earlier and hit her square in the face. Rachel stumbles back and falls onto the floor and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Jeez, it's only a question you didn't have to go all crazy on me. Next time I won't help you out of a sticky situation. Wait let me rephrase that a Lucas situation'.

I poke my tongue out playfully and she returns it with a certain middle finger.

Let's just say these next couple of hours are going to be eventful.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- okay the first two POVs are Lucas and Hayley so keep reading as there is still Peyton and Brooke towards the end of the chapter

A/N- okay the first two POVs are Lucas and Hayley so keep reading as there is still Peyton's POV. I know most of you probably don't like the POV Lucas thing but he won't be in it much. Trust me I'm not a fan of Lucas lol… haha I realise that I haven't even done a day of Brooke being in her coma so I think I may speed it up a bit as I could go on forever, but that's no fun when Breyton aren't together lol. Also a big thanks for the reviews they make my day :)

**Chapter 8.**

**POV LUCAS**

Okay I thought I was being a good boyfriend checking up on my girlfriend making sure she is okay. I was kinda hoping that she would stop being her stubborn self and ask me over. Instead I got a 'hello' and 'I'm okay' before Rachel interrupted and told me 'Peyton has some stuff going on, which your not involved in so give the girl some space and back off'.

What Rachel told me has really made me worry even more now. Especially since her and Peyton don't have the best of track records so I'm now curious as to why Rachel is with Peyton anyway. They have nothing to do with each other, actually they don't like each other since the whole thing with Rachel spiking her drink at a cheerleading competition.

I don't understand why I need to leave Peyton alone considering everything was fine this morning. That was until she left earlier in the day. I can't even pin point what has caused this 'some stuff going on' as Rachel so blatantly told me. Plus why tell Rachel for, why not me her boyfriend.

Girls are so cryptic, at least Brooke told me how she felt. I smile thinking back to the times me and Brooke had together.

**POV HAYLEY**

Okay I'm freaking out. I haven't seen Brooke at all and that has caused me to not listen in class. Argh! I have now missed important notes. Brooke better have a good excuse to make me worry or she is gunna get it.

I call her phone and it just rings out, it doesn't even send me to her voicemail which I find very strange. I'm now beginning to freak out and break into a sweat. So unattractive by the way. I decide I will make a stop at the dreaded red head Rachel's house. I nervously knock on the door hoping Brooke will answer and not Rachel. I'm in no mood to put up with her crap. I keep knocking and knocking until my wrist is sore and I give up realising no one is home.

I breathe in as I make the ultimate decision and call Rachel's phone maybe she will have some idea as to where she could be.

As I dialled the number that Brooke has given me just in case of an emergency, though I'm still confused as to why to contact Rachel when you wouldn't really want Rachel saving your butt in a crisis, she would be too busy making out with the closest guy or even husband. Luckily unlike Brooke, Rachel picked up on the first ring.

'Hey Hayley, called to abuse me over Nathan' Rachel said in her bitchy tone

'Actually no' I sigh rubbing my forehead reminding myself to keep my cool.

'Well this is a surprise then. So your wanting to act buddy buddy and chat?' she said and I could literally hear her snigger

'it's about Brooke I haven't seen her this afternoon and I'm worried' I say as I play with my long hair twisting it around my fingers.

'Oh' is all that came from the other line.

'Uhh Rachel care to elaborate is something wrong with her?' I asked beginning to panic. Let's just say me sweating before is an understatement I must look like I have come out of a swimming pool.

'You could say that' she replies and I know she is trying to irritate me, which she is doing a good job at.

'Can you please just tell me' I say seriously not wanting another 20 vague questions, I want to get straight to the point.

'Okay, Brooke is on hospital' she says

This was the last thing I expected to hear 'h-h-hospital' I finally managed to say

'Yes she was in a car accident; she's in Tree Hill Hospital. She's in a coma'

Okay coma I know for a fact isn't such a good thing. Tears immediately fall down my face and I wipe them away. I'm now sitting on Rachel's door step trying to gather some sort of composure.

'Why didn't you call me?' I ask my voice breaking slightly. I'm surprised that Rachel hasn't told anyone as she usually blurts everything.

'Well I wasn't so sure you and Brooke had anything to do with each other since the whole love triangle thing occurred. With you being Lucas' best friend and all'

I wince every time I hear the word 'love triangle' it keeps reminding me of the pain I saw in Brooke's eyes when she found out, when she came sobbing to me to vent and find some sort of comfort.

'I'm coming to the hospital okay' I say seriously

'Okay room 78 in ICU. Just don't tell Lucas' she says the last bit quickly

'Why?' I ask curiously

'Peyton is here and she's not in the mood to see Lucas she is blaming herself for Brooke being here'

'Peyton is there?' I'm kinda thinking maybe Rachel is just playing with me because as far as I know the two of them don't have anything to do with each other.

'Yeah she's the first person I called'

'But you know they don't associate with each other anymore' I say obviously

'Nah Duh, but you know as well as I do that there is something between Peyton and Brooke'

I had to agree with her there. I noticed it when I first met them. I felt some vibe or a spark between them. I have always had an inkling especially with Brooke since I lived with her for a few months.

'Okay see you in a few' I say and I hung up. Looking up at the now darkening sky wondering why has something so bad always happen to Brooke, what has she done to deserve such pain and bad luck.

**POV PEYTON**

The dreaded silence. Where conversation seems non existent a time when your immersed into all your crazy thoughts that have been building up over time. The only sound heard was the beeping of the monitor. Making me feel some what calm knowing Brooke is in a stable condition.

I'm staring at the black book and I'm surprised I haven't burnt a hole right through it. I'm sadly however brought back out of my trance by Rachel's phone ringing with the annoying ringtone 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey.

She looked down at her phone and I could gather form her expression that she is shocked to be receiving a call from the mystery person. She quietly excuses herself and walks out of the room.

Again it was only me and Brooke, the way it has always been from the day we met each other. We always have relied on each other no one else. It was us against the world for so long. But that sadly has changed with Hayley, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel and… Lucas.

Even thinking about him at this moment makes me wince and makes me sick to my stomach and I'm praying that he will forget about me. I laugh at just how stupid that sounds. Lucas is my boyfriend I lost my best friend over him and shouldn't I don't know, feel different, like it was worth losing my best friend over.

But no, he is not worth losing my best friend over. I still can't believe I did it knowing full well Brooke would have never done that to me. She was the one who broke up with the guys if I had a problem with them. She would always come up with crazy sayings like 'Hoes over Bro's'. However being my stupid self I put 'Bro's over Hoes' and ultimately left me feeling more lonely then I have ever felt.

I move my shaking hand over the cover of Brooke's treasured black book. I decide to move it to the side table not wanting to pry as Brooke will show me when she is ready. If not well there's always Rachel to steal it again.

I smile knowing for once I have made the right decision and I continue holding her now cold hand preparing for a long and exhausting night of barely any sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- I hope this chapter is alright I quickly wrote it in my lunch break at work lol. Thanks for the great reviews and I'm glad you guys like my version of Rachel. I'm keeping her close to the show but a bit different by seeing her…. how should I say caring side lol. I believe she lightens up the story and I must say she is one of my favourite characters due to her unpredictability.

Hope your enjoying it so far. I have one week left of school holidays so I have a lot more time to write more chapters.

Thanks for the great reviews you're all awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Keep them coming :)

Enjoy

**Chapter 9.**

**POV BROOKE**

Peyton loves me? Me of all the people in the world. That simply can't be true, she is with Lucas and she has a made it obvious to everyone that she loves him and would do anything to be with him even hurting her best friend in the process.

'Umm Mrs Sawyer I don't understand. Why would Peyton love me for?' I ask

'Why wouldn't she Brooke. You are confident, smart, funny, quick witted and you overwhelming ability to care and love people. You are everything she has ever looked in someone'

Tears form in my eyes as no one has told me anything like this before. Usually all I get from guys is our hot or you sexy though half the time they are drunk and slurring the words and doesn't sound so special.

'She's with Lucas' I state trying to cover the hurt I'm currently feeling when I mention his name.

'Have you ever thought of why Peyton has fallen for Lucas each time your with him?' she questions me.

Okay come on how am I suppose to know that. It's not like I am Peyton or have some super hero powers that can read minds.

'To hurt me I guess' I say the only obvious answer.

Mrs Sawyer walks around and bends down in front of me as I sit on Peyton's bed holding both my hands keeping eye contact the whole time.

'Have you ever considered that she has done it to protect you?'

'Protect me? From what? It's not like Lucas was some evil villain trying to kill me. I'm pretty sure I could have protected myself'. I give Mrs Sawyer a questioning look hoping she will continue.

'Okay, think about this. Think about how easy it has been for Lucas to fall for someone else so quickly. Think about how Peyton has felt the love of her life slipping from her fingers to a guy who won't ever truly love her' I notice Mrs Sawyer has tears in her eyes as she says this causing me to become emotional. She wipes away a tear form her cheek and continues 'She loves you Brooke, you are her happily ever after'.

-2 DAYS LATER-

**POV RACHEL**

Okay it's been two days and Brooke is still asleep and let me tell you I beginning to miss her mainly due to the fact that Peyton and Hayley are annoying the crap out of me as all they do is mope around. What happened to being optimistic, you can't think the worst especially since it hasn't happened yet. They have to have some faith in her.

Hayley keeps bugging Peyton about going home and getting some rest and then they fight for a bit and cry and make up. I sit back watching the fight unfold wishing I had some pop corn in my hands as this would make great television.

Of course each time Hayley tries to get me involved and side with her. Talk about her wanting to get in with me. Though what can I say I am hot.

Sadly Peyton decided a few days ago not to read Brookes secret book and let me tell you I was disappointed. I tried every tactic of mine to convince her it's the right thing to do, but no. Miss Blondie has to be stubborn even more so the Brooke and keep turning each of my excuses down.

Fine if Blondie wants to make it harder for her to get in with Miss Brunette be my guest but I will be the one telling her 'I told you so'. Though each time I tell her this which is daily I might add she keeps threatening me with showing Brooke the photo's of me in my Hello Kitty pyjamas in hospital.

**POV PEYTON**

I have decided that you can never make any hospital chair comfortable. Not even immense amount of blankets and pillows can help and I'm at the point of stealing some poor helpless patient's bed and wheel it in next to Brooke's bed to have a decent sleep.

Sleep sounds so appealing right now. I can feel my body relaxing at the thought of getting at least an hour worth of sleep.

'Peyton' Hayley says quietly

'Hmm' I say sleepily

'I think you should go home for a bit get some rest, you look terrible and Brooke wouldn't want you to be this way'

'I'm not leaving her' I say sternly

'If her condition changes even slightly you will be the first person I will call'

I frown, not wanting to move from my spot scared that someone will pinch it.

'No I'm not moving not till Brooke wakes up and tells me to leave' I say.

Hayley sighed and looked at Rachel who shrugs and focus' back on her magazine. Hayley stood up and walked to the window then back at me.

'well if your not leaving then I'm going home Nathan is probably worried where I am as I haven't told him yet because of your weird obsession of not letting both Scott's know' she says frustrated her brown eyes concentrating on me so hard I was expecting fire to shoot out and set me alight.

'It's only because I know Nathan will tell Lucas where I am and what has happened to Brooke' I say scared now as to whether Hayley will let it spill.

'I still don't understand why you don't want Lucas to know, but he is really worried about you Peyton. He keeps bugging me with questions hoping I will crack and I must admit I nearly did' she said know looking worried playing with her wedding ring.

I look down at my hands knowing how hard it must be for her and how much she is risking by keeping this secret but I knew it was for the best. 'I'm sorry I'm putting you through this but I think Lucas is the last person Brooke would want to see when she wakes up' I say apologetically, knowing full well that Brooke would probably put Lucas in intensive care and then shut me out of her life for good.

'Well call me if there are any changes in Brooke okay' she says as she makes her way to the door.

I nod my head as Rachel chimes in 'tell Nathan I say hi'

Hayley just glared at Rachel and Rachel returned it with a smirk.

Are those two ever going to get along.

**POV HAYLEY**

It has been a crazy 48 hours since I arrived at Tree Hill Hospital. I pop in for a few hours each day after school collecting work Rachel and Peyton have missed. Much too there dismay.

I've tried and tried again to talk Peyton into going home to get a decent sleep. She looks terrible with purple bags under eyes showcasing the lack of sleep she has had over these past few days and I'm praying that Brooke will hurry up and wake up. What could possibly be taking Brooke so long to snap out of this coma?

'Peyton' I say quietly, unsure to whether she heard me.

'Hmm' she replied sleepily

'I think you should go home for a bit get some rest, you look terrible and Brooke wouldn't want you to be this way'.

'I'm not leaving her' she says sternly and I'm taken aback by her tone of voice. She is one stubborn and determined girl.

'If her condition changes even slightly you will be the first person I will call' trying my hardest to convince her that Brooke won't hold it against her if she has a decent shower and sleep.

'No I'm not moving not till Brooke wakes up and tells me to leave'

I look at her sympathetically knowing she still feels guilty even if it's not her fault. It's not like Peyton was the last person to see her. They don't even acknowledge each other anymore it's like there 8 year friendship has poofed into thin air non-existent anymore

I shrug in response and look in Rachel's direction hoping for at least a little support from the red head. All I received was a simple shrug as she continues reading an article on 'How he's secretly sizing you up'.

I roll my eyes and walk to the only window in Brooke's room and look outside. People are busily making there way home to their loving families not having an idea of the pain that's occurring in this very small hospital room. I slowly turn my back on the outside world and face Peyton who is looking helplessly at Brooke.

'Well if your not leaving then I'm going home Nathan is probably worried where I am as I haven't told him yet because of your weird obsession of not letting both Scott's know' I say now frustrated. I have had to make up excuses these past few days as to why I return home late and I'm worried Nathan is going to think I'm having some sort of affair like on those drama shows where there are new hook ups each episode.

'It's only because I now Nathan will tell Lucas where I am and what has happened to Brooke' I could instantly hear the fear in the words she just spoke and I'm still confused as to why to hide it from Lucas her boyfriend of all people. I decide to ask her wondering if she will answer or change the subject which is well known for.

'I still don't understand why you don't want Lucas to know, but he is really worried about you Peyton. He keeps bugging me with questions hoping I will crack and I must admit I nearly did'

It's true every five seconds at school Lucas comes to me asking in the hallway, quad and even following me into the girl's bathroom asking if I have heard anything from Peyton. Strange behaviour I must admit on Lucas' behalf. Each time he asks I lie and tell him I haven't seen her. I am risking my friendship with Lucas to cover for her.

'I'm sorry I'm putting you through this but I think Lucas is the last person Brooke would want to see when she wakes up'. She does have a point there. I think if Lucas was in the room when she wakes up Lucas may be the one needing medical attention.

'Well call me if there are any changes in Brooke okay' I say as I make my way to the door to leave to go home to be with my husband.

Peyton nods her head and looks back over at Brooke. Rachel however as usual likes to get her two cents worth in and says 'tell Nathan I say hi'.

She really knows how to push me to the edge and I keep repeating in my head 'don't listen to her' and I returned her comment with an evil glare even though I wanted to verbally say how I'm feeling I bit my tongue and left.

I'm walking out the front sliding doors of the hospital when Lucas and Nathan rush towards me puffing and looking frantic.

'Hayley what's wrong? Why have you been going to the hospital for?' Nathan asks his facial expression conveying the worry he has been feeling and I immediately feel guilty.

'I have just been visiting someone that's all. I'm fine. Honest' I say hoping that they will believe me.

'No you're lying Hayley James Scott, I know you and you have been acting all odd and jumpy these past few days. Your hiding something from us' Lucas yells.

'Have you been following me?' I question them. Narrowing my eyes on Nathan particularly knowing he will crack first.

They both look to the ground. Nathan looks back up putting his hands in a surrender motion. 'He made me do it' quickly adds pointing to Lucas.

'Hayley tell us what's going on. Where's Peyton?' Lucas finally breaks a stray tear falling down his cheek as he collapses to the floor.

I look around making sure no one is paying attention kinda embarrassed by his antics.

'Fine okay if you must know Brooke is in hospital in a coma' I blurt out. I cover my mouth, my eyes bulging out and I quietly curse myself. Peyton is not going to be happy with me.

'Brooke!' both guys reply as they begin to question me frantically.

What have I done? All I can hope for is that Peyton and Brooke can be forgiving.

Argh! Rachel is going to love this.

XOX

**POV BROOKE**

There are moments in life which I could just pause and forever relive the moment over and over again like the movie notebook. This is one of them, laying on Peyton's bed with Mrs Sawyer just talking about everything and nothing. Knowing I can tell her practically anything and she won't judge me and it's not like she can exactly tell anyone. She now knows my feelings towards her daughter and it's comforting to know she is not freaking out but she knew this whole time.

I look over to the side table again and pick up the necklace carefully holding it on the palm of my hand. A stray tear fell onto my cheek scared that I won't be able to declare my love to Peyton. Mrs Sawyer wipes my tears away with the pad of her thumb as she embraces me into a loving motherly hug.

'It's time to leave Brooke, fate has decided that you haven't finished your time on earth just yet' she whispers in my ear as she slowly pulls out of the embrace.

I look at her perplex 'What?' I say confused 'I don't even know why I'm here?' I frantically ramble not knowing what's going to happen now.

I curse myself, rather annoyed how I could possibly forget to bring up the subject of me being here in again and getting a proper satisfying answer.

'I believe it's better for you to know when you are back with the living again'.

I close my eyes trying to stop the tears from forming again. 'Remember Brooke you're a lot stronger then you think you are' her voice slowly fades away.

I reopen my eyes and I'm situated in a bland white wall, quiet room. I try to talk but begin to choke with I'm guessing a tube down my throat. I then start to piece together the puzzles and conclude that I'm in hospital. Being my usual self I panic as hospitals are bad news. As if on queue tears fall uncontrollably as I moan in discomfort, pain and fear.

I look to my right and I see a familiar figure, my vision blurry I manage to croak 'Mrs Sawyer, help?'

**POV PEYTON**

I was woken up by a loud moan and I look up to see a now very awaken Brooke freaking out. Tears streaming down the side her now redden face as she tries to take the tube out of her throat.

Rachel looking astonished runs out of the room to get Doctor Armstrong and I'm trying to calm a now petrified Brooke. Holding both her hands she manages to calm down a smidge before she quietly croaks out 'Mrs Sawyer, help' as more tears continue to fall.

Did she just refer me to my mother? I'm now rooted to the hospital floor just staring at her bewildered. I didn't even notice Doctor Armstrong pushing me aside to help take the tube out of Brooke's throat and giving her a sedative to calm her down.

I shuffle back my legs feeling like jelly all of a sudden. I stand looking on helplessly as many questions swamp my already cluttered mind as Rachel envelopes me into a hug trying her hardest to calm a frantic me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

A/N- Even the lost souls will reunite as one.

Enjoy

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

-Superchick

**POV BROOKE**

I wake up what is probably hours later and gaze around the room. I notice Rachel sitting next to me grasping onto my hand with her head lying peacefully on the bed with a small smile playing across her face.

I sigh in relief realising I'm back in reality but a sense of sadness that I won't get an opportunity to talk to Mrs Sawyer again. I know that I have to keep that part quiet as everyone will immediately knock it down especially Peyton. Gosh I can just picture her reaction in my head. I shake the thought out and begin to firmly stare at the ceiling above not wanting to awake a sleeping Rachel who looks like she hasn't slept in days. It's the least I can do.

I hear the door creak open and I notice a young women with curly brown hair walk in with a clipboard. 'Nice to see your awake' said the women smiling at me. I just lay there unsure if I'm able to speak I just smile nervously.

'I'm Doctor Rachel Armstrong and I have been monitoring you these past 3 or so days'

Okay I seriously thought I was only out for an hour or so, but three days. I wonder how much drama has unfolded since I have been kept in here.

'Brooke are you able to remember what occurred to get you in this situation?' she asks looking at a strange box thing that keeps beeping every five seconds that I'm assuming that means I'm okay.

I concentrate hard staring at the blank white wall. Nothing. Blank. A sharp pain jolts to the side of my temple and I moan in pain. 'Nope' I say softly my hand rubbing the side of my head soothingly.

Rachel springs awake giving me a worried expression. I give her one of my famous Brooke Davis grins, but even smiling hurts and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from moaning in pain.

'Way to make an entrance B.Davis, I know you haven't had _any_ the past few days but can you keep your moaning at a quieter decibel' Rachel says rubbing her eyes.

I immediately blush wanting to whack her but unable due to the amount of wires and tubes coming off me. I move my head to the side making her realise we aren't the only ones in the room, that we have company.

'Hey Doctor Armstrong' chimed Rachel 'Is Brooke doing great or is she doing great'

Doctor Armstrong nods in acknowledgement looks down at her board then back at the two of us 'She is doing better then expected though there are several tests and examinations to do before we can come to any sort of conclusion'.

'Fantastic! I don't see why Peyton was so worried for, you're perfectly fine' Rachel smiles patting my arm lightly.

'Peyton has been here?' I whisper in disbelief

'Yeah' she's just outside dealing with some _stuff'_ emphasising on the word stuff.

'Oh' I say not sure what she means by stuff but I know she won't elaborate so I didn't bother to ask further.

I turn my focus back over to Doctor Armstrong. 'So how did I exactly end up here?'

She looks away from the clipboard and moves closer to the bed. 'Okay. You were involved in a car incident where a drunk driver went through a red light and collided with the side of your car'

I listen in horror as she fills me in on the moments that are currently missing from my memory. I look towards to Rachel and she nods to confirm all is true and I'm glad that I don't remember as it will all be too much for me to handle.

'So a coma?' I say not really believing it myself.

'Yes you were in a coma however we thought you wouldn't wake up for at least 4 more days. Though I have heard from a little birdy that you are a fighter' she smiles as she clips the clip board at the end of my bed.

'The little birdy she is referring to is me. Just to clarify' Rachel quickly says wanting to be apart of our conversation.

'How long will I be in here for?' I ask already wanting to get out of this hell hole that smells of disinfectant and has an air of sadness as I crinkle my nose just thinking about it.

'Considering the injuries you have and the physio you will have to undertake I say one to two more weeks if all things run smoothly' as she examines my pupils with a bright torch.

'What! But Prom?' I say frantically pushing her away.

No Prom, I groan in frustration wanting to so badly throw something at the wall.

**POV PEYTON**

So much for not telling Lucas and Nathan about Brooke's incident I'm now face to face getting yelled at. I close my eyes trying to calm myself before I start to lose my cool really wanting to get back to Brooke.

'Peyton why the hell would you not tell us about Brooke, especially me?' Lucas questioned as his voice started to get louder and louder.

'Why should I? It's not like you have anything to do with her' I shot back

'Neither do you remember you're the one that betrayed her and ruined your friendship' he snarled back. I felt guilty as he had a point but it wasn't just me right?

I glared at him 'Remember you are as much as part of it as I was' I spit back 'and it would of never of happened if you didn't join the ravens and come into both mine and Brooke's bloody life' I yell

Nathan steps in between us taken me by the shoulders and edging me away from Lucas to the opposite side of the room.

'What are you doing Nathan?' I snap pushing him off me putting my hands to my forehead pacing back and forth.

'Getting you as far away from Lucas as possible before the two of you get any louder and make more of a scene' he says calmly

'Just leave me alone Nathan I'm going back into Brooke and please don't let Lucas follow' I say pleadingly.

'Sure thing' he looks at me directly in my eyes and I knew he wanted to say something else.

'What else do you want to say' I say dryly.

'It's just I understand why you didn't want Lucas to know' he said in a serious tone. I look at him questioningly and actually afraid he's figured out my feelings to a particular brunette. 'Peyton I would never have told him, never. I know there is something between you and Brooke especially that day you walked off at lunch'. Oh crap how obvious am I, soon the whole of Tree Hill will know and I'm unsure how Brooke will act if she finds this bit of news out.

I smile thankfully that someone understands me in this crazy town. I hesitantly immerse myself in one of Nathan Scott's bear hugs. 'I forgot that you're not an ass anymore' I whisper in his ear and he chuckled.

'Yeah well that's thanks to Hayley' as he nods his head in the direction of Hayley who is cowering in the corner of the waiting room afraid that she will be the next person to be verbally attacked.

'I should probably talk to her before I see Brooke?' I say looking down at my hands feeling rather bad for her as I knew she didn't mean for it to happen and I know Lucas is particularly good a pushing people to the edge, take me for example.

Nathan nods and I heave myself off the chair and make my way over to Hayley. I however didn't make the full distance before Hayley blurted out 'Don't hurt me'. I couldn't help but laugh at this comment realising how innocent she really is and probably only one of the few in you will find in Tree Hill.

'What's so funny?' she questions me as I step closer to her.

'You are?' I smile 'I'm not going to hurt you. I could never do that Hales'

'I'm not sure about that you have given your fair share of black eyes over the past few years'

'Yeah well I guess your lucky then. I'm here to apologise for the way I have been acting and for keeping Brooke a secret form your husband' I say softly.

**POV BROOKE**

I have been complaining for the past 20 minutes about not being able to attend Prom and let's say it's starting to drive Rachel nuts and I'm pretty sure she is now keen to sedate me again to shut me up, but I can't help it. I have been dreaming about Prom since… well forever it's every girls dream to be Prom Queen, well for me anyways.

'I think I like you better in your comatose state'

I roll my eyes 'not funny' I grumble

'You know you should be happy that you're alive'

'I know, it's just that I don't want to think about things that occurred when I was knocked out'

'Why, what happened did you have a tragic dream that someone got the last pair of jimmy choos' she smirks.

She thinks she's so funny well she wasn't the one who spoke to the dead especially someone who was a mother figure to me. 'Sorry to disappoint you but no, it was something more important then shoes' I say as I stare at the ceiling trying to keep focus on my breathing.

'Then what could it be?' she looks at me intently

'I was talking to Mrs Sawyer, Peyton's dead mother' I say, looking at Rachel who just looked at me speechless.

'Really what about?' she asks now curiously

'Well' I started but was interrupted with a certain Blonde walking into the room, she took my breath away momentarily.

'I see' said Rachel looking between me and Peyton and able to work out herself. I give her a look to not say anymore till we are alone not wanting to freak the poor Blonde in front of me. Not knowing that I have already done that earlier.

'You're awake' she says happily still standing at the entrance afraid that I'm going to bite.

'Get your scrawny ass over here Blondie I'm not going to bite' I say cheekily so happy to be able to wrap my arms around Peyton, wincing slightly as I'm still sore.

'It's my fault' she whispers as she pulls away.

'No it's not Peyton. Don't for a second blame yourself it's not' I say staring at her beautiful green eyes trying to get the message across.

'Okay I see when I'm not needed anymore' Rachel reluctantly stands out of the chair she currently inhabited, gives me a hug 'thanks' I quietly say and she smiles. Turned to look at Peyton and said 'if you show Brooke those photos your dead' she says and continues her journey out of the room.

'What?' I asked confused hoping Peyton will clue me into what that was about.

'Don't worry you will find out eventually, but for now I rather be alive' she jokes.

'Rachel told me you had stuff to deal with. What's that about?'

'Oh nothing just the usual Tree Hill drama I guess' she says vaguely and I get the hint not to delve into the exact details. Well just yet. I'll try to get it out of her later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N- hey sorry for not updating in awhile I injured my foot playing netball and then my best friend was rushed into hospital so I have been there visiting her and seriously really depressing place. Oh and world youth day so I caught a train into Sydney to celebrate with all the pilgrims so much fun.

This chapter is not too crash hot but it's leading up to something big between our favourite love triangle lol

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 11.**

**POV BROOKE**

'Peyton' I hesitantly say

'Yeah'

'Do you think things between us will ever go back to how it once was? Before all the drama?' I ask cautiously knowing full well she's not going to like what I am asking her.

'Brooke if you haven't noticed our lives are made up of drama. It's like a god dam television show' she said laughing. I roll my eyes and laugh at her comment.

'No, I mean after the whole Lucas scenario'. I didn't want to bring the whole Lucas thing up but Peyton was being her usual self and trying to tip toe around the conversation we need to have.

She played with the sleeve on her top before answering.

'I hope so'.

I nod my head knowingly, hoping that once I'm out of this depressing place we can work things out as there is so much needed to discuss but for now I'm just happy having her in my presence and back in my life. If only just as a friend, I will have to learn to cope with Peyton and Lucas together.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Rachel came in with a can of paint. I gave her a questioning look cocking my eyebrow up hoping she will give me answer to what she is doing.

'What?' Rachel asked

'Umm why do you have paint?' I ask

'Well as you know and kept reminding me profusely before Blondie came in about you being stuck in here and missing out on Prom and how this room is depressing and boring I though I would brighten it up'

'By….. painting?' I ask.

'Well duh, at least it won't be boring white'

'Are you even allowed to do that?' Peyton asked

'Well I don't know but they should be thankful as seriously have you taken a look around this place'

'How did you even get the can past the doctors and especially the nurses?' I ask, kinda liking the idea of not having to stare at the blank walls and being reminded that I'm in hospital.

'Well about that' she said smirking 'I wrapped the can around a towel and stuffed it up my shirt so the nurses think I'm pregnant'

Peyton and I both look at each other and burst out laughing. I was in a laughing fit until a shot of pain on my chest occurred and I winced in pain.

'Are you okay?' asks a worried Peyton.

'mhmm' I wince in reply

'I'll get the nurse' says Rachel

'No. Don't' I say panicking not wanting the doctors to give me more drugs as it makes me all sleepy and I must say I'm now terrified to fall back asleep not knowing if I will wake up again.

**POV PEYTON**

There are times in your life which you take for granted. Though being with Brooke and spending time together even under the circumstances of a hospital, it is great to have her back in my life.

I haven't told her that the rest of the gang is waiting patiently to come in to see. I don't know if she is even up to seeing anybody else and I don't want to upset her by Lucas appearing through the door. I don't need another fight to break out.

'Peyton' Brooke said jesitantly after a few minutes of comfortable silence

'Yeah' I reply by looking up at her seeing the concern in her brown eyes.

'Do you think things between us will ever go back to how it once was? Before all the drama?'

I knew this was going to come up eventually but I didn't want to discuss it in this present time. I didn't want another heated argument or awkward moments. I was content with us pretending everything was normal for a few hours like nothing has come between us.

'Brooke if you haven't noticed our lives are made up of drama. It's like a god dam television show' I say laughing, hoping she will get the hint and don't press any further.

'No, I mean after the whole Lucas scenario'.

I close my eyes when she mentioned Lucas' name knowing he's the one that caused this to happen. That if it wasn't for him our friendship would be fine and stronger then ever maybe even something more and that the girl I have loved for over 8 years wouldn't be laying helplessly in hospital confinements in pain. I play with the sleeve of my top not wanting to answer but I could feel Brookes stare.

'I hope so' I whisper squeezing her hand.

Before either one of us could continue our conversation we are interrupted with a knock at the door. I was praying for it not to be the gang wanting Brooke all to myself. I know bit obsessive right, but not having her in my life has been the worst months in my life.

The mysterious knocker was none other then the red head standing in the door way with a can of paint. Brooke gave her a questioning look and I'm highly amused waiting for Rachel to explain what she is planning on doing with a can of paint.

'What?' Rachel asked

'Umm why do you have paint?' Brooke questions

'Well as you know and kept reminding me profusely before Blondie came in about you being stuck in here and missing out on Prom and how this room is depressing and boring I thought I would brighten it up'.

I look at Brooke for a moment not realising that she is going to miss Prom. The one thing she has been excited since we both started high school. She didn't even mention Prom to me or even how long she is expected to stay in here.

'By…. painting' Brooke says not really understanding.

'Well duh, at least it won't be boring white'. Brooke and I finally understood that she wants to paint the room, though I amused and curious as to how Rachel has persuaded the people in the hospital to paint.

'Are you even allowed to do that?' I ask, not wanting to get Brooke into trouble.

'Well I don't know but they should be thankful as seriously have you taken a look around this place'. I had to agree with her knowing that I have spent some unwanted time in this building and remembering how gloomy and eery it is.

'How did you even get the can past the doctors and especially the nurses?' Brooke asked. This is exactly what I wanted to know as well.

'Well about that' she said smirking 'I wrapped the can around a towel and stuffed it up my shirt. So now the nurses think I'm pregnant' she smiled and shrugged making her way over to me and sat on the chair nest to me.

Brooke and I both look at each other and burst out laughing. It was good hearing Brooke's laughter fill the room, the laugh that brightens anyone's day until she begins to wince and holds her chest wincing in pain.

'Are you okay?' I know stupid thing to ask when she is clearly in pain.

'mhmm' I wince in reply

'I'll get the nurse' says Rachel about to stand up.

'No. Don't'. I hear the panic in Brooke's voice similar to when she asked me for help though thinking I was my mother.

**POV BROOKE**

Another knock occurred and I responded by yelling 'come in if ya good looking'

Though the person who entered wasn't who I expected it to be and I could tell by the look on Peyton's face that she was feeling the exact same thing.

Standing there with a shy grin was a blonde hair, blue eyed boy who has caused so many problems in my life as of lately. I guess I will have to start acting all happy around the _Blonde couple_ sooner then I would have liked.

He is the one thing that is in my way from winning the girl of my dreams, the one who I can't picture not being in my life. I just hope what Mrs Sawyer said to me was true that Peyton does feel something more.

'L-L-Luke' I managed to stutter out. I look to Peyton hoping to find an answer from her but she just gave me an apologetic look as she put her head in her hands not paying any attention to her so called _boyfriend_. Muttering something under her breath.

'Hey pretty girl' he said happily making his way over to the side of my bed a little too close for my liking.


	12. Chapter 12

POV BROOKE

**Chapter 12.**

**POV BROOKE**

Okay I have not spoken or been within a close vicinity of Lucas for months and he calls me by the nickname. The very nickname he only called me when we dated, as if nothing occurred before. Just him saying pretty girl out loud makes me what to punch him as anger starts to bubble within me.

I give Lucas a weak smile as he engulfs me into a hug. Memories flood back instantly of times when we would just lay on his bed cuddling talking about anything and nothing at the same time. I quickly pull back uncomfortable with the thoughts that are going through my head.

'It's good to see that your alright, I would have been in here sooner, but certain person forgot to mention that little bit of information' he said with a hint of sarcasm as his blue eyes bore into Peyton.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and I became very worried at the drama that seems to be unravelling in my hospital room, usually I love this sort of thing but not when it involves my P.Sawyer.

'I'm sorry Lucas okay. It was just the last thing on my mind, I was more worried about Brooke' she spat back rubbing her head in frustration.

'Last thing on your mind? That's good to know that you don't even think about me in all of this' he says incredulously.

Peyton just glared at his response. I felt like I was at a tennis match watching back and forth as they spat remarks at each other like any other normal couple however this one was I was gathering a bit more complicated then some.

'What's there to think about Lucas you haven't seen or spoken to Brooke in months and I believe you would be the last person she would want to see coming out of a coma'

Lucas laughs and turns around facing the window rubbing his hand in his short blonde hair. 'Your such a hypocrite, you haven't see or spoken to her either. Plus I wasn't as half as bad as you, you were suppose to be her best friend and you just take it for granted and start something with me even when you told her that you wouldn't. You're the one that betrayed her and stabbed her in the back. You let your 10 year friendship evaporate… for me Peyton!' he says

I could see Peyton was hurt and felt extremely guilty and that his words have stung deep. Even I knew that was out of line and he shouldn't attack her for spending time with me in hospital when he doesn't even know the full story.

'Lucas leave' I say sternly pointing to the door.

He stares at me and when he notices that I'm not playing around he sighs loudly and walks out slamming the door behind him. I wince at the loud sound. Rachel looks to Peyton and nods letting me know she is going to let me and Peyton have some time together after what just unfolded and she follows Lucas' footsteps earlier and left us in the now very quiet room. The only sound is Peyton's faint sobs.

'Come here P.Sawyer' I say gently and gesture for her to join me on the bed.

She obliges as she snuggles into me letting all her emotions flow. I'm the only person who has seen her this vulnerable I'm the only one she let's in and I'll be damned if Lucas tries to push me out of the picture cause I ain't going nowhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton looks up at me and I know she has something to say so I keep quiest and as if on queue she begins 'sorry for the outburst'.

I give her a small smile and nod understanding her. 'It's alright P.Sawyer he shouldn't have even been here especially not to cause trouble'

She nods as she plays with the necklace around her neck. I immediately notice that it's the same necklace I saw in my alternate world with Mrs. Sawyer. I smile glad that she is willing to wear it again.

'I'm glad you're wearing the necklace I gave you forever ago' I say as I cover my hand over her hand that is grasping the B pendent.

'It's one of my most precious treasures, I don't usually wear it because I nearly lost it' she said

'I know' I say before covering my mouth quickly forgetting she doesn't know anything that happened when I was in the coma.

'How do you know?' she ask looking up at me quizzically

I have to think fast knowing that she's going to not believe me the longer I'm holding off replying to her. Think. Think. Think.

'Your dad mentioned it to me awhile I ago'. Bingo I knew that sounds at least half believable.

'Oh, well I didn't mean to lose it' she quickly adds. And I smile at her worried that I would be angry at her foolishness.

'I know P.Sawyer I'm just glad it's back around your neck, it's close to your heart. So you know that I'm always here no matter what happens I'm not going anywhere again'

Peyton had tears in her eyes and before I knew it she leaned in and softly presses her lips against mine. It takes me a few seconds to actually realise that this isn't just one of my many fantasies occurring so I happily returned the kiss and it's even better then any fantasy I could make up. I deepen the kiss as my hand went to her soft curly blonde hair. Peyton returns with a soft moan as we both pull away gasping for air my forehead to hers as we both smile blushing at just what occurred.

'Wow' I say sheepishly

'Yep defiantly wow' she replies giving me a quick kiss on the lips and snuggles into me holding me even closer to her perfect body as we both drift off into a peaceful sleep, smiles plastered on both of our faces.

Maybe this is a new and exciting beginning for me and P.Sawyer.

**POV PEYTON**

It's funny how things turn out. I'm the one that is suppose to be taking care of Brooke with her being in hospital with injuries and everything but here I am snuggled close to the brunette basically crying my heart out as she just rubs my back gently trying to calm me down.

I look up into Brooke's deep chocolate brown eyes and say 'sorry for the outburst'.

She gives me a small smile and nods 'it's alright P.Sawyer he shouldn't have even been here especially not to cause trouble'

I nod as I place my hand over the necklace I haven't worn in years that Brooke gave me and it means so much to me. I notice her looking at my necklace and a smile creeps across her beautiful face as her dimples.

'I'm glad you're wearing the necklace I gave you forever ago' she says as puts her soft warm hand over mine that's holding onto the pendent. I feel a spark shoot through my body and a sense of calm and love for this gorgeous brunette next to me.

'It's one of my most precious treasures, I don't usually wear it because I nearly lost it' I say embarrassedly not really proud that I can lose something so special that Brooke gave me.

'I know' she says. She quickly covers her mouth and I look at her questionably trying to figure out how.

'How do you know?' I ask curiously

She looks at the necklace then up at her. I know she is trying to answer in the best possible way.

'Your dad mentioned it to me awhile I ago' she says as she shrugs and smiles at me. I'm not sure whether she is telling the truth or not but I know he is the only one besides mother who knows.

'Oh, well I didn't mean to lose it' I quickly add scared that she would be angry at my clumsiness. She smiles at me as if she expected me to react that way and I return the smile knowing that she doesn't have a problem.

'I know P.Sawyer I'm just glad it's back around your neck, it's close to your heart. So you know that I'm always here no matter what happens I'm not going anywhere again'

Tears formed in my eyes at her simple words though they had a big affect on me. I can't believe how forgiving she is and before I know it I lean in and kiss her lips so softly and I taste her strawberry lip gloss. A few seconds later she returns the kiss and deepens it and I can't help but let the small groan escape from my lips. I pull away reluctantly but needing air at the same time.

We both smile and I could feel my cheeks turning red. I'm praying that she won't regret this.

'Wow' she says sheepishly playing with a curl in my hair

'Yep defiantly wow' I reply giving her a quick kiss before I snuggle into her again as I happily begin to doze off. As sleep that I have missed over the past few days catches up with me.

A/N: okay hope you like it. There is still much needed drama to come. Review and tell me if you want them to get together after this kiss or play it out for a bit longer. I'm not sure which yet lol so I would like for you guys to give ya opinions.

Thanks spashley20 for your comments and heres an update for you :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**POV HAYLEY**

I'm sitting out in the hallway waiting till I will be able to re enter to check on Brooke to see if she's okay after Lucas just went in. I tried to stop him warning him that Brooke wouldn't be happy to see him. As of lately he ignored me and pushed past.

'Hales, stop worrying. Lucas is smart he isn't going to do anything to upset Brooke' Nathan says trying to reassure me.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and I breathe in his scent and it calms me down some what.

BANG! I jump slightly and look around wondering where the noise came from. I notice Lucas standing outside Brooke's door. He breathing heavily and I knew something bad occurred. I reluctantly unravelled myself from my loving husband and quickly walked over to Lucas.

'Luke what happened in there? What did you do?' I ask shakily.

'Me what did I do! How about what Peyton' he says angrily his voice raised slightly. I wince and take a step back worried that he would have a go at me next.

'Huh?' I ask questionably and mostly because I thought it was the safest thing to say around him.

I'm now confused, how is Peyton involved in this. He went in to see Brooke, how can he possibly be angry at his girlfriend. I know he had a fight earlier with her but I thought he would have calmed down from that by now. Lucas doesn't really keep grudges he's not as stubborn as Peyton.

'You're going to have to explain' I lightly touch his arm hoping to show him I still care. He grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. His blue orbs conveyed hurt and confusion. I tug him softly and make him follow me to the seats.

Before the two of us could further our conversation and for me to pump more answers out of him we were interrupted by a certain red head storming up to the two of us, I knew from the look on her face that she is irritated.

'Oi Lucas, next time you want to cause a scene in front of Brooke and cause Peyton to cry I'll make sure your basketball career is over' Rachel said furiously.

'Stay out of it Rachel, this has nothing to do with you' Lucas replies his anger building up again.

'When Brooke is involved it does' she said and stalks off.

I sit there looking at Lucas trying to read him, I have finally realised that I don't recognise my so called best friend anymore. He's becoming more of a stranger to me each and every day.

'Luke' I begin before he stands up and says 'Not right now' and walks down the hall.

**POV BROOKE**

I awoke about an hour ago to the door opening, Doctor Armstrong walks in her curly brown hair bouncy with each stride.

'I see Peyton is finally getting some sleep' she smiles as she nods towards Peyton lying peacefully in my arms.

'Yeah and I prefer her to share my bed then to try and fall asleep on the chair and have a stiff neck'.

'Well usually we don't like our patients sharing their bed with visitors, but I will over look it this one time' she smiles

'Thanks' I say appreciatively, my stay in hospital has been bearable just because I have a great doctor.

She walks closer to me. She gives me a look over assessing how each and every injury on my body is doing all the while not disturbing Peyton's peaceful sleep.

'So will I be able to go to Prom?' I ask I'm picturing Rachel rolling her eyes or actually strangling me for bringing it up again.

'Sadly no, even if you are allowed to go home you won't be in any state to do much, even walking will be a strain' she sympathetically says squeezing my hand.

Tears begin to form in my eyes as I begin to realise that reality of my situation sinks in that it will be quite a while before I can live 'normally' again. Peyton begun to stir in my arms as she slowly opened her eyes, immediately meeting mine and I am transfixed to her beautiful green eyes that always seem to sparkle.

'How long was I out?' she asks groggily

'Few hours'

'Well Brooke you're doing great I will return tomorrow morning to discuss physio' interrupted Doctor Armstrong.

'Okay thanks Rach' I smile knowing she finds it strange how I insist calling by her first name.

'I don't know why I complain about hospital beds. They are so comfortable because I had a great sleep'. She stretches her arms and legs and moves around before becoming comfortable in my arms again.

'Well maybe it's not the bed maybe it's the company' I smile mischievously

'Hmm… Nah definitely the bed' she smirks.

I push her playfully 'hey you better be nicer missy as I can kick you out' I say trying not to laugh.

'Well then you wouldn't be receiving any of this' and she leans in and kisses me on the lips nibbling on my lower lip and I couldn't help but moan at the unexpected pleasure that was shooting through my veins. One of my hands was in her hair playing with a lose curl whilst my other hand went straight to her hip softly circling with my finger on her soft bare skin.

'Brooke' Rachel's voice echoed. I quickly pulled back from Peyton; we both quickly fixed ourselves up before we turn around to find a smirking Rachel in the corner.

'Playing doctor Peyton? I would have never guessed' she says playfully in fake shock.

Peyton blushes before looking away trying to regain some composure.

'So what if we were?' I challenge Rachel

'Well I would say it's about bloody time' and she laughs allowed taking both me and Peyton by surprise.

I am surprised with Rachel's acceptance of the two of us, but I soon come to terms that there isn't anything formally going on between us as we haven't discussed it yet. She is after all still in a relationship with Lucas. Omg! She is still in a relationship with Lucas, this isn't going to have desire outcome, one way to describe it will be utter chaos.

'Earth to Brooke' Rachel says shaking her hand in front of my face.

'Yeah'

'Hayley wants to know if she can come in, she has been bugging me the whole time I was out there. I would have strangled her but then I would have Nathan to deal with'.

'Yeah bring her in, Nathan as well'

I start fidgeting with my hands now very nervous of the whole love triangle that seems to have returned with a vengeance, however with a slight twist.

'Are you okay?' Peyton asks holding my hand

'I will be' I reply squeezing her hand.

'BROOKE! You're alive' Nathan yells sarcastically.

'Get your hot ass over here' I reply grinning.

He engulfs me into a big hug and I was glad that I finally get to see him. Me and Nathan have this connection and friendship which is hard to explain. Maybe because we have similar parental issues that we are able to bond, but unlike the others he understands me the most.

'Wife in the room' Hayley waves her arm in the air.

'Sorry Tutor Wife, but I can't help if you have a hot husband' I joke

'See Haley you shouldn't be angry with me every time I'm trying to hit on him as I'm not the only one' Rachel pouts in protest.

'Everyone wants a piece of the Nathanator' Nathan says proudly flexing his muscles.

Peyton rolls her eyes and I laugh it was great being surrounding my all your loved ones, you never notice how much you take them for granted until you are put in a situation where you are alone. The fight between me and Peyton highlighted this for me and I'm not going to do the same thing again.

My hospital phone begins to ring and I answer 'Hello'

'B-B-Brooke is that you' came a guys voice over the phone

'Yes this is her' I chime excited that I get to use the phone thinking it was only there for display.

'Hey ummm it's me Chaise. I heard you were in hospital and I just wanted to see if you are okay'

'Chaise' I say not believing it was him on the other line. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks since we split as he found out I stole the calculus exam.

I look around the room everyone curious as to why Chaise is calling me. The person who stood out the most was Blondie who was curious but worried at the same time. I give her a nervous smile hoping this will try and calm her down, but no such luck as she looks away to stare at the wall. I gather that she and the rest of the gang have heard from the grape vine that we use to date.

'Am I allowed to come in and visit?' his asks hopefully.

I am now in a predicament, what should I do?

A/N: thanks for the reviews :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey thanks for the lovely reviews fro those who are wondering where I got Dr Rachel Armstrong from, I did in fact kinda steal her from the TV show Home and Away lol

**A/N:** Hey thanks for the lovely reviews for those who are wondering where I got Dr Rachel Armstrong from, I did in fact kinda steal her from the TV show Home and Away lol. She's my favourite character so I thought why not put her in it.

Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 14**

**POV BROOKE**

'Am I allowed to come in and visit?' Chaises voice echoes in my head. I don't know what to say yes, no, yes, no I'm having my own inner battle. This is like the million dollar question on one of those evening game shows.

'Uhh Brooke you still there?' he asks quietly. My hand holding the phone begins to tremble and I have to use my other hand to try and steady it.

'Still here and sure come in. It will be great to see you' I reply hoping he won't hear the wariness to my tone.

'Great! See you soon Brooke' he replies cheerfully and hangs up.

I'm still holding the phone to my ear now regretting ever having a phone in my room. I slowly put the phone down and cross my arms in annoyance.

'Are you okay?' asks Peyton who caresses my hand which has a soothing affect on me.

'No because now I'm going to have to see Chaise face to face and because I'm such an idiot as usual I said yes for him to come in' I groan. I lay my head on Peyton's shoulder as she wraps her arms around me pulling her close. I can smell her vanilla scent and I smile closing my eyes.

'So clean teen finally realises what he's lost and wants to get freaky' chimes Rachel

However it wasn't me who glared at Rachel's response it was Peyton and I am kinda liking this jealous side of her.

'You were apart of clean teens?' Nathan asks laughing

'Yes I was and well technically still am, but Rachel and I had a reason to' I say trying to make it not sound as lame as it is.

'Brooke Davis a clean teen, who would of thought' Nathan said.

'Shut up Nathan. I at least have lasted longer then some people' I say annoyed as I glare at Rachel.

'What? I only joined to save your ass' Rachel answers shrugging off any suggestion it was her idea in the first place.

'It was your idea though. A stupid one at that' I begin to raise my voice, I wince as the side of my face is still fractured and bruised.

'Umm what are you two talking about' Hayley interrupts our little argument.

'Nothing' we both quickly reply as I burry my head into Peyton's neck.

A soft knock on the door broke the now awkward silence and I knew it would be Chaise. I was glad that he came in when he did but on the other hand quite nervous as to why he's here.

'Come in' yelled Rachel who wore a big grin.

The door slowly opens and there standing in the middle of the doorway is Chaise, his gorgeous brown eyes staring at me as a grin grew across my face. Peyton let go of her hold around me and slides off the bed and went to join Hayley. I was upset by the sudden loss of warmth and I give her a questioning look but she avoids my gaze.

'Brooke I'm so glad you're alright' he says warmly, I'm now focused back to Chaise my eyes though wander over to Peyton's direction hoping she can give me a hint that she is alright.

'That would make two of us' I laugh nervously

'I umm got you something' he brought from behind his back a purple monkey. It was such a cute gesture, really showing how innocent he is and how not even Brooke Davis could corrupt him.

'Thanks Chaise' I say sincerely I gesture for him to join me next to my bed

'I'm just going to get something to drink' Peyton quickly interrupted and walked out of the room. She didn't even give me enough time to reply and I'm now freaking out, thinking back if I did something wrong to bring this sudden change in the blonde.

'I'll go check on her' says Rachel and I smile thankfully.

'So have you been driving all the doctors and nurses crazy yet?' Chaise says oblivious to what just occurred.

**POV RACHEL**

Well you can say the last few hours have been quite eventful, more so for the certain besties then myself. I caught then making out in the hospital bed and I must say those girls sure move fast. I still have to bug Brooke later on when this all occurred.

I'm looking for Peyton all over the hospital, she left to get a drink, but I knew that was crap. I think everyone in the room new she was lying.

I make my way through the busy halls of the hospital cover my mouth scared I'm going to catch a disease, well you never know it can happen. Plus I don't want to be stuck in this drab place I'm surprised Brooke hasn't made a run for it.

I open the cafeteria door not sure as to why my legs lead me here, maybe it is the growling of my stomach and the much needed food my body needs. I peer around the room where doctors are happily chatting away at the surgery they last performed and sad family member's barely eating food but have nothing else to do. I walk towards the back of the room, it's a lot quieter and in the corner is Peyton with her head resting on the table her blonde curls slightly moving due to the breeze from the air conditioning. I quietly walk towards her taking a seat.

'You're going to have to do a better job then that at hiding in the dark and coldest part of the cafeteria'

'Go away Rachel I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments' she says hoarsely and I can tell by her tone she has just been crying.

'Okay but I am truly worried about you, so is Brooke' I put my hand other shoulder hopefully showing her I can be nice at times.

'Well Brooke has Chaise now, no need for me' she replies dryly and I'm taken back from her comment.

'What?'

'She has Chaise they dated they will get back together end of story'

I had to quickly say something knowing that Peyton has already made a head start in talking herself that she is not needed now.

'If you haven't noticed Brooke isn't interested in Chaise. He was just a guy that cared about Brooke in the time she didn't have anyone. You and I both know Brooke doesn't like to be lonely and he just filled the void'

'I don't know' she says unsure now sitting up facing me wiping the mascara stains from her rosy cheeks.

'Well know this, Brooke cried herself to sleep every night up until the car accident. At first I thought it was about losing Lucas but then I realise that he isn't worth crying over. Like seriously the guys more messed up then all of us put together. The point is she cried because of you. She missed you so much, for so long you have been the one person she could depend on who loved her unconditionally and knew the real her, not the persona she puts on as the bright bubbly cheerleader who gets drunk on the weekends'.

Peyton looks at me astonished probably weirded out that I d care for the brunette down the hall.

'You're kinda freaky when you're not bitchy' she smiles at me.

'What can I say hanging out with you guys can do that to a girl, that and being threatened by Brooke if I didn't find her' we both laugh quietly.

**POV BROOKE**

It's been over half an hour since Peyton left the room and I'm quite anxious I'm at the point where I just want to burst into tears. I'm trying to stay calm trying to prove to myself that I can survive for a few minutes without the blonde, but as the minutes tick by I'm now doubt it.

Chaise several times has been trying to lead the conversation to the topic of us two and each time I butt in and try to avert it somewhere else, not interested in going there especially when I have other things on my mind at the moment.

'Umm sorry to be rude guys but I'm kinda tired' I say faking a yawn hoping that they will get the message that I want to be left alone.

Hayley nods 'sure Brooke, we will come see your tomorrow'

Once they all gone I'm left by myself and I sigh in relief glad to have some time to myself.

'Mrs Sawyer what am I going to do?' I ask aloud, hoping that she will pop in front of me with answers as she makes things so simple. I close my eyes and just focus on my breathing, hoping the door will soon open with Peyton looking as beautiful as ever.

I awake a short time later with a pair of eyes watching me intently. They aren't however the green eyes I love so much. These eyes are blue as the sky on a sunny day.

'Broody?'


	15. Chapter 15

POV BROOKE

**Chapter 15.**

**POV BROOKE**

I can not believe Lucas is sitting in my hospital room alone. It's a pretty scary situation to wake up to as I was hoping Peyton would be back by now.

'What are you doing here?' I ask nervously, not liking the cold icy stare he is giving me.

'Wanting to get some answers from you' he said seriously.

'Answers about what?' not understanding where he is coming from.

'About Peyton why she is acting so distant, why she suddenly become glued to you again'

'We are friends Lucas even when we were fighting we still cared for each other'

'Well remember our little agreement?'

'Yes, but does that really matter at this present time'

'Yes it does matter Brooke as you agreed to stay out of mine and Peyton's life once you two fought' his voice beginning to raise in frustration.

I remember it so clearly, it was after Hayley's wedding, and I was sitting out on the freshly mowed lawn after the fight with Peyton which resulted in me slapping the side of her face. Lucas came and sat down next to me and told me that he had feelings for Peyton and was just trying to deny them thinking if he was with me those feelings for Peyton would dissolve and some how appear for me.

He obviously heard about the fight between me and Peyton as I believe that she cried to Lucas as he seems to be the one who always saves her when things in her life turn sour. He made me agree after that fight that it was the last straw in mine and Peyton's friendship and believed it was better if I stay out of both their lives.

I was hurt by what he was suggesting, but because I was angry and sadden by the events that occurred I reluctantly agreed believing at the time it was the only way. Though as the days and weeks went by I fully regretted in making the decision with Lucas and I regret it every day knowing I can never tell Peyton the real reason why I am not able to forgive her, given the fact I forgave her a long time ago.

I snap back to reality and I stare Lucas straight in the face preparing to fight for Peyton to keep her in my life. I have to especially after the many intimate moments we have shared recently. She's my life and blood; I can't lose her again not to Lucas.

'I can't Lucas she's been my best friend since we were eight years old you can't just dictate when we both end our friendship. How would you like it if I told you to end your friendship with Hayley?' I question knowing that I will stump him on this. Hoping to knock some sense in to him, to make him realise this agreement he made me do is ridiculous.

'That's different though' he begun only to be interrupted by me.

'How is it Lucas? I know you wouldn't be able to cope not having Hayley in your life. The one person you know you can tell anything to and not be judged, someone who is at you beckon call. Lucas I love Peyton she means the world to me and I'm not going to lose her like you made me do'.

Out of nowhere it's like all the built up anger finally decided to take action in Lucas' body as he plunged to me and hit me square in the jaw. I screamed in pain as my hand without hesitation went to the side of my face. My eyes begun to get teary as fear became evident in my eyes. I have never seen this side of Lucas since I have known him.

'Get out!' I scream

'Tell Peyton that you don't want to see her and you might be lucky not to see my fist near your face again' he snarled

As he slams the door I sob uncontrollably. What should I do now? Tell Peyton that I don't need her anymore and follow Lucas' demanding orders or spill the lot to Peyton and maybe get Rachel to beat up his ass.

**POV PEYTON**

After Rachel left me alone in the cafeteria again I was mulling over whether to return to Brooke's room and seeing her with Chaise, but if what Rachel is saying is true then I don't have to worry.

After a few minutes of having an inner battle with my brain, my heart won over and I wipe away the few stray tears on my cheek and decide to go back to Brooke. As I'm walking to Brooke's room I see the door open and Lucas storming out and I'm curious as to what occurred in there, praying he didn't say anything to hurt her.

My pace begins to quicken as I make it to her door, but before I can open it to make sure Brooke is alright I feel someone's hand grip around my wrist.

'Where do you think your going' and I quickly turn around noticing Lucas has a concerned and angry look plastered across his face. He looked totally deranged like he has been hit over the head and has become a totally different person.

'To see Brooke' I said obviously pointing to the door.

'No your not she doesn't want to see you' he quickly replies as the grip around my wrist tightens.

'What are you talking about Lucas' I say irritated

'Just don't okay, you have been so distant lately and been busy seeing Brooke that you haven't had time for me' he said seriously but I could hear the hint of a wine coming on like a jealous two year old who hasn't gotten his own way.

'So what you just want me to forget that Brooke is in hospital just because you have some weird jealousy issue at the moment, sorry Lucas ain't gunna happen' I say trying to loosen his grip on me.

'I made Brooke make an agreement so you can't see her' he snarled and I was now becoming afraid.

'Y-Y-You what?' I say frantically trying with all my might to get out of the restraint he has on me.

'You heard me so come home with me' his voice softens for a bit, but I'm not falling for it. I'm now very worried what he has done to Brooke on the other side of the wall, now full aware of Lucas turning how can I put it, hmm lets say insane.

'Lucas let go and stay the hell away from me and Brooke' I yell, hoping to get the hospital security guys attention.

Lucas noticed who I was staring at and immediately let go and stalked away. I watch him as he disappears down the hallway praying that he won't make another appearance.

I fix myself up before I open the door to Brooke's room. Nothing could prepare for the sight I will have to face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**POV PEYTON**

I open the door and slowly enter the room, hesitant at what state Brooke is in. I glance around the room and I immediately focus on Brooke. She is huddled on the large bed her head to her knees quietly sobbing to herself.

'Brooke' I say worried

'Peyton' she said as she lifts her head, her eyes swollen from crying. I notice her left cheek that was unaffected by the car accident severely bruised and swollen.

I rush over to her side and she collapse in my arms. 'What happened?' tears begin to form in my eyes at just the site of her. The pain she must be in, now even worse and I can already gather Lucas is apart of this.

'Lucas' was all she managed to say

'Omg! Brooke I have to get a Doctor Armstrong, he could have done more damage and hinder your recovery' I say beginning to freak out myself when I should be the one calm and collective.

'No! Please don't leave me' she says now frightened grabbing onto my arm for dear life.

'Why did he hit you for?' I never in a million years would think Lucas of all people would abuse a woman, especially Brooke having the long history and being my best friend and all.

'I didn't go by his agreement properly'

'Agreement?' I knew the gist of the agreement as Lucas mentioned it earlier, but I wanted Brooke to tell her side of it.

'After we fought at Hayley's wedding he suggested that I leave you and him alone so you can live your life without any drama's saying our friendship could never be saved' her voice breaks as tears fall from her now sad brown eyes and it breaks my heart to see Brooke like this.

I'm now fuming with anger at the situation Lucas has now caused and how he could cause so much pain not only in Brooke's life with this so called agreement but mine. Did he even think about me in this whole agreement? How it would affect me not having the one girl who has been with me through the good times and the bad. Who knows me inside out.

Rachel bursts into the room at all the wrong moments. 'Omg Brooke what happened? Peyton did you hit her?' she says accusingly.

'Yes Rachel like I would hit Brooke, gosh do you think I would seriously do something like that to her?' I wanted to through something sharp at Rachel, I'm so angry and tired and I just want to fall in a heap and cry, but I can't I have to stay strong for the girl I love.

'Well… yes I believe so it could have been payback for the time Brooke slapped you, even though technically you deserved that slap' she shrugged a smirk slowly appearing.

I just looked at her with my mouth agape wanting to retaliate back, but before I could spit back a comment Brooke interrupted.

'Guys as much as I love listening to you two bicker about the whole slap scenario can we please focus on the present, what am I going to tell Doctor Armstrong'

'The truth duh! Which is?' Rachel said as she takes a seat at the end of the bed.

'I can't tell the truth that would mean the police would get involved then Hayley and Nathan might side with Lucas and then I will lose them as friends and…'

'Calm down there' I say as I rest my hand on hers and bring her into a hug. I could feel her body relax with my touch.

'Hang on a second, Lucas did this to you?' Rachel said angrily

'Yes I just said that' Brooke said rolling her eyes.

'Oh, I can't believe he laid a finger on you after I threatened to kick his ass if he treats you or Peyton bad. He's going to get it' she stands up ready to leave the room.

'No Rachel please he's not in the right state of mind to pick a fight with' I plead to her remember the earlier event between me and him.

'But I would so look good in an orange jumpsuit' Rachel whines

'Rachel!' we both exclaim in horror that she could think of doing any harm that could cause a run in with the law, but then it's Rachel.

'What? I didn't say I would murder him, only torture' she smiles evilly

**POV BROOKE**

I lay comfortably in Peyton's arm trying no the think about the black cheek that's currently throbbing in pain. I'm so exhausted from all the events of today and wishing this was just some crazy nightmare.

'Babe'

'Hmm' I sleepily reply hoping she won't bring up Lucas I just want sleep.

'I think we should buzz Doctor Armstrong in to check out you cheek'

'Do we have to' I grumble, now wide awake

'Yes, you do want to get out of here at some point don't you?' she has a point there.

'Yes' I reply coolly

'Well then we have to get you checked out so you can get better'

'You make it sound so simple' I complain, it seems all I do lately either complain or cry.

'What can I say I have a knack for it' she smiles widely

'If only things were ever really simple' I say turning the conversation in a serious direction.

'What's that suppose to mean?' I she asks.

'I mean that you're still technically going out with Lucas'. Things are definitely going to get more dramatised as things further develop between me and Peyton and Lucas acting all psycho.

'Umm I'll leave you two to it, I'll go find Doctor Armstrong for you' Rachel smiles and leaves the two of us to discuss the current situation we are in.

'Yes technically I am, but I plan not to be when I have a moment to tell him to get stuffed, especially after what he has done to you' her eyes are wide and conveys worry at how this conversation is going to end. Her eyes always seem to be the portal to her emotions. She can block everyone out of her life but you just need to take one look at her beautiful green eyes and they tell you a different story, the truth.

'It will only make things worse' I'm now scared knowing that Lucas had the guts to hurt me, he can do the same to Peyton, even worse as feelings of love are involved.

'I know it will make things messy, but are you having second thoughts with us?'

'No I'm not I just don't want him to hurt you' trying to make her understand where I am coming from. I'm only trying to protect her.

'He's already done that'. The first thing that flashed through my mind is him abusing Peyton, worse then he has done to me and let me tell you it horrifies me. Worse then any horror movie ever made.

'What, when, how, why' I begin frantically

'Calm down I mean he hurt me when he hurt you. You mean the world to me B.Davis. I love you'. I sigh in relief as my feelings for P.Sawyer seem to grow and develop and I feel lucky just to have her by my side.

I lean in and kiss her so passionately pouring all my love into the kiss hoping this will display the affection and love I have for her. My hand goes into her soft blonde hair as her hand massages my hip. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip asking for access to deepen and I happily accept.

'Sorry to interrupt' Doctor Armstrong coughs walking over towards us. I groan in frustration wondering if we will ever have some time alone, by this rate we are never going to get past first base.

Peyton and I pull reluctantly away from each other and I notice Peyton turning a light shade of pink. I giggle to myself at the scene at how easily she can be embarrassed.

'Rachel told me there was an incident with a certain man earlier' she says taking a seat.

'Yes, he um hit me' I say becoming all of a sudden shy, which rarely ever occurs. I turn my face to show her my swollen cheek that is now turning from a shade of blue to black.

'He hit you pretty hard just by looking at it' she softly touches the affected area examining it.

'Yep and it hurts like hell' I wince

'Okay well I want to just get a few x-rays to make sure it's not fractured like your other cheek'

I nod my head

'I will notify the nurses and we will take you straight to the x-ray room and once that's all over I will have to make a call to the police station. I will also notify security to make sure no man of the description Rachel gave me comes near your room'.

'No I don't want the police to be involved'. Why can't anyone understand where I'm coming from? Maybe Lucas ate something that made him the way he is today. Is that possible?

'Brooke. You have been abused, its hospital policy and duty of care to report this. You have to stop making excuses for this guy'

Doctor Armstrong had a point there, he shouldn't have any right to touch me, but what are Tutor Wife and Nathan going to think when they find out? What about Karen, she's pregnant, how is she going to cope not having Keith and now Lucas being in police custody if they catch him.

'Fine' I give in reluctantly

'It's the right thing to do' Peyton assures me squeezing my hand.

'Okay whilst I'm gone make sure Rachel doesn't go on a man hunt to find Lucas, as orange jumpsuit won't suit her complexion at all'

Peyton laughs aloud as Rachel glares at my comment. I just shrug innocently as they wheel me away.

**A/N:** Hey thanks for all the great reviews it's what making me update quicker knowing that you're enjoying it.

Lucas is only going to get more crazy and insane.

Chaise isn't out of the picture just yet. Something to do with the purple monkey.

Oh and I am going to kill Lucas off down the track by whom I don't know yet. I really want Rachel to do it, but then again it could be interesting seeing someone close to him do it.

Brooke should be out of hospital in a few chapters

Until next time…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**NO POV**

Lucas storms out of Tree Hill Hospital, anger at boiling point. Peyton was suppose to be all his, no one was suppose to become between them, they were going to live happily ever after just like in fairytales that his mother insisted on reading him as a kid.

He knew once Peyton finds Brooke with a black eye and she spills the beans to her about what occurred they will get the police onto him. He had to find a place to hide, where no one will be able to find him.

Minutes later he is standing motionless outside his house, the home he has grown up in. Memories flooding back of times that could pin point where it all went wrong. From the time he saw Dan kiss Karen to the time he almost killed Dan when he found out he was responsible for the death of his Uncle Keith.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and quietly walks up the cracked pathway that leads to his bedroom door. He opens the door and looks around to make sure no one is there especially the police. He then hurries inside dusting off an empty duffel bag at the bottom of his closet and rests it on his bed.

He begins to pour random items, clothes, cds, letters and a picture which he treasures with all his life. It's of him and Peyton smiling happily at the rivercourt where they meet several times a week with their friends. Happy memories pour into his mind of the simpler times in his life. Times such as before he made it on the Raven's team, a time when he was a nobody, when Keith was alive.

_Brooke is going to pay for ruining my relationship with Peyton_. Was all he was replaying over and over again in his mind. Some might say he has lost his mind or that he has turned this way due to love, either way Brooke better watch her back.

'Lucas, what are you doing?' Karen asks hesitantly seeing Lucas shove his most precious items into a bag.

'I have to get out of here mum' he replies, not willingly to turn around, afraid that she will be able to read his mind.

'Why?' she asks nervously not knowing what the sudden urge to leave. She has noticed over the weeks that he has changed, but she thought it was just because he was stressed over final exams or maybe after he heard about Brooke's car accident. Knowing that they were close earlier on in the year.

Luckily Karen was not in a state to be too observant in exactly what Lucas was packing as he laid carefully on top of his belongings a black shiny gun ready to be loaded and used.

'I just need some time to think okay. I will be back for the birth of the baby. Don't worry' He leans in and kisses his mother's soft cheek, wipes away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

He then turns around and walks back over to the ever so small bed. He swings the now heavy duffel bag over his shoulder and leaves a now devastated Karen crying in the middle of an empty bedroom.

**POV BROOKE**

I return an hour later into my hospital room. Who knew x-rays can be so boring. Luckily however the x-rays showed no fractures to my cheek bone just a severe bruise which will take a couple of days to heal.

As the nurses make me comfortable again in my room I notice there is something different. I look around and notice two police officers standing by the window. I shudder and remember the time that I was locked in a prison cell with Peyton and Hayley for my Clothes Over Bro's designs and how Lucas bailed everyone out but me. Maybe that should have given me the hint not to get back in a relationship with him. Maybe he only went back out with me to become closer to Peyton.

'Excuse me Miss' said a stern looking police officer who I gather takes his job way to seriously.

'Yes'

'Your Miss Davis I gather'

'That is me all battered and bruised' I joke trying to lighten the air

'I'm Constable Henry and this is my partner Constable Holden' he gestures to the young handsome man behind him who smiles shyly.

'We would like to ask you a few questions about the attack that I believe occurred earlier today'

I simply nod my head

Minutes turned to hours and finally when Constable Henry was satisfied with my answers and explanations he said they will try and trace down Mr Scott as the refer to him and bring him into custody for questioning.

Constable Henry walked straight out of the room to talk to Doctor Armstrong and other members of the staff to see if they noticed any strange behaviour.

I closed my eyes and sigh in relief that all the questioning and doubting is over.

'Sorry about my partner there. He can be a bit, how can I put it non concerning when it comes to these kinds of situations'

I smile at the kindness of the young police man.

'Yeah, but I'm just scared at the repercussions this can cause' I say playing with a few strands of my hair.

'Don't worry Miss Davis I'll promise I'll try and catch him for you' He says winking

'Call me Brooke' I say as I shake his firm strong hand.

'I'm Jack, nice to meet you. Well I better be off to help my partner investigate before I get another lecture as to why not to talk to suspects whilst on duty' he jokes.

I laugh and wave goodbye as I'm left alone wondering where Peyton could have disappeared to.

**POV PEYTON**

'Constable Henry do you really believe I would be apart of Lucas' little plan'

'Well I don't quite know, you could be' he said seriously leaning in over the table looking directly in my eye. It's like he thinks he was going to make me crack and then tell him some sob story on how I am apart of it.

'Argh! Well I'm not okay does this bruise on my wrist from Lucas convince you I'm not' I say in frustration pulling up the sleep and revealing the mark on my wrist that Lucas gave me earlier.

I have been sitting here for ages and they won't let me into Brooke's room until they finish questioning me. I'm now worried if Constable was this harsh to me, what was he going to be like for her.

'For all I know this could be a ploy by you Miss Sawyer and Mr Scott to make you look innocent'. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he was sounding.

'I can't believe you would think such thing. I am her best friend, I love her. I would never ever hurt her' I say now pleading.

'But you two have had quite a history I believe from not talking these past few months only to be united when this accident occurred'. Okay he was right there in saying we haven't been conversational these past few months but I regret it I do, but what they don't know is that things begun to mend before the car accident.

'Yes we did have a fight, but it's a normal thing, it occurs in all friendships you know' I say trying to convince him that it's just a typical fight so I can get back to a lonely Brooke.

'Well according to my sources you went behind Brooke's back and had an affair with Lucas'. Okay I'm surprised how he managed to scrounge for this information. Am I living in some Big Brother world where there are cameras on me 24/7. But then they would be wrong as I never had an affair with Lucas it was just a kiss a time when I thought I was going to die.

'It wasn't an affair it was a huge mistake on my behalf which I regret every day' I sadly say now looking down to my hands.

'Okay that's enough now, I'll like to ask you a few more questions later down at the station Miss Sawyer'. I merely nod my head as I wipe away fresh tears that trickle down my face.

**POV HAYLEY**

I'm at home watching none other then basketball on tv with my husband when the phone begins to rings.

'Hales can you get it?' Nathan says disinterestedly

'Why can't you?' I say accusingly back.

'Because I can't miss a moment of this game, plus it will most likely be for you' he tries to reason with me.

I roll my eyes and he just leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I unenthusiastically pull myself up off the lounge and trudge my way to answer the phone.

'Hello' I chime, my fake phone voice well and truly activated each time I answer the phone.

'Hi Hayley its Karen' came her soothing voice through the receiver.

'Hey Karen what do I owe this special occasion to chat to you' I cheerfully reply as I play with the phone cord.

'Well uhh has Lucas told you why he is leaving Tree Hill?' she stammered

'What? He has left?' I frantically begin.

'Yes I caught him packing his bag just moments ago and he said he needs to get away for a bit. I'm so worried about him Hales. He hasn't been himself lately'

'I know' I sigh

'You know what?'

'I know he hasn't been himself and each time I keep asking him he just gets all defensive and blocks me out' I rub my eyes trying to beat the frustration and worry that is building inside of me.

'Do you have any idea what it could possibly be over?'

'No I don't, but I'll talk to Nathan about it and we will try and track him down'

'Thanks so much Hales' she says appreciatively

'That's alright Karen I will contact you as soon as we hear from Lucas'

I hung up the phone and stare out the window staring up at the sky, clearly worried about Lucas and his sudden disappearance.

'Babe are you alright?' Nathan asks concerned as he peels his attention from the tv to face me.

'No, that was Karen she just told me Lucas just packed his bags and left'

'He What!'

'Yeah exactly, I'm worried Nate he has been acting so weird' I say worried trying to stop tears from falling.

'Maybe Peyton knows something; maybe they had a fight or something' he tries to reason, thinking of possible answers for his actions.

'Yeah well we should go to the hospital for the second time today and try and sort this mess out'

Nathan grabs the car keys off the bench as I make my way to the car. I can't help but have a feeling that Brooke has something to do with Lucas' odd behaviour.

**A/N:** I'm on a bit of a roll with this story; I might have another update for you guys tomorrow hopefully.

Nathan and Hayley's reaction will be in the next chapter with both about Peyton and Brookes feeling towards each other and Lucas behaviour.

Lastly I will like to thank - spashley20, breytonluva, kaila5707, Teske, MissTeasee

You guys keep me going with this story with you awesum reviews from the last few chapters :) and to everyone else who reads and reviews I'm appreciate muchly :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**POV PEYTON**

I'm standing outside Brooke's door for what seems the millionth time today. My hand shake nervously expecting Lucas to pop up at any moment to frantically go on about agreements and how I'm suppose to spend every waking moment with him.

I open the door and notice Brooke is missing. I can feel myself burn up in worry as I frantically look around the room. Maybe I'm delirious, I have finally cracked.

'P.Sawyer' came the familiar husky voice that I love so much. I turn around quickly and saw Brooke standing with her crutches smirking.

'Where were you? You had me worried that Lucas came through the window and took you as prisoner' I say exaggerating just a bit.

'You have a crazy imagination there. Plus I don't think anyone would be game to climb 15 storeys to take me hostage' She laughs to herself

'Well where did you disappear to?' I'm now curious, as she couldn't get that far as she hasn't mastered using crutches yet.

'Umm nature was calling' I am confused at what she meant, did she mean.. she interrupts me out of my thoughts 'Gosh I went to the bathroom' she said slightly irritated that I didn't get her the first time.

'Oh' I'm now embarrassed my blondness clearly showing.

'Awww at least I know you care about me unlike some people' she frowned as she hobbled her way closer to me.

'Don't worry Brooke, Lucas isn't going to hurt you' I try to reassure her knowing she was clearly freaked.

'You don't know, you didn't see the evil glint in his eye' she whimpers

'I've seen it'

'You have?'

'Yes, before I found you all bruised in the face Lucas had a firm grip around my wrist not wanting me to go inside to see you'. I wasn't planning on telling her so soon, but had to let her know that no one is safe around him at the moment.

'Did he hurt you?' she asks frightened

'Sorta, not like you or anything. His grip was so tight that he just left a mark' I shrug trying to not make a big scene about it, but having no such luck. I should no by now that a bruise equals bad.

'Show me' her tone suddenly changing seriously.

'No Brooke, I know by saying this I'm already making you upset'

'Show me or I'm gunna scream' her voice begun to rise, her anger becoming evident.

'You're so immature you know that' I say rolling my eyes

'If it gets you to show me what that bastard did to you then I will act immature'

'Fine' I say sticking out my tongue to her, finally letting her have her way.

I lift the sleeve of my top, showing my fair skin and the black bruise shaped like a hand gleaming. Brooke's eyes almost bulgded out of her head, horror clearly displayed her beautiful battered features.

'Don't worry Brooke it looks worse then it feels' trying to not make it sound as bad as it looks.

'Is that all he's done to you?'

'Yes I promise' I say rubbing her arm to calm her down.

'Okay, next time he want you to do as he says. Do it. I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger because of me' she says a tears fall silently.

'I'm not going to let him think he has all the power of me, over us'. I walk closer taking her in my arms as I use the pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears.

'All we ever seem to do lately is cry' I laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke moves out of my hold and hobbles her way over to the bed.

'I'm surprised you can actually get out of bed' I smirk as I watch her unsuccessfully try to get into bed again.

'Laugh now P.Sawyer, but karma will come back and bite your scrawny ass'

I watch her as she tries to lift herself on the bed for what must be the 7th time with no luck.

'Having some trouble are we?' I smirk as I giggle to myself

'Shut up and help me' she groans

I quickly obey and help lift her up on the bed. Once she make herself all comfortable I happily join her, snuggling into her, my breathing now content.

'I love you P.Sawyer' she whispers in my ear.

'I love you too' I say as I lift my head off her chest to give her a kiss so soft but so inviting and maybe this time things can heat up without being interrupted.

**POV HAYLEY  
**

As I'm walking through the hospital I notice that there is police talking to nurses, doctor's even patients. I'm curious as what could have occurred to cause this kind of commotion.

As we finally make it to Brooke's room I notice a police officer keeping guard on Brooke's door.

'Excuse me miss I will have to search you and your bag before you enter the room'

'What?' I asked surprisingly not wanting him to look through my personal belongings.

'Its new policy now after the events that took place a short time ago'

'What happened? Is Brooke okay?

'Brooke is fine. She can tell you what happened' he said in a bored tone.

Once he searched me and my belongings he finally allowed us to enter and let me tell you I was dumbfounded with what I saw. Peyton and Brooke making out like a loved up couple, though of course this is different. They are, are two girls. This is absurd, is this why Lucas has been acting so weird?

I turn to face Nathan and I saw him smiling. I knew it was every guys fantasy in Tree Hill to see the two popular girls make out, but come on really. I elbowed him hard in the ribcage to focus his attention back on me.

'Ouch, what was that for?' Nathan says rubbing his chest.

'For gawking' I roll my eyes

The two girls tare apart quickly and stare in shock looking from me to Nathan, like they just got caught doing something naughty. Naughty is one way of describing it.

'Doesn't anyone knock anymore?' grumbles Brooke, who now seems to be interested in her hands.

'Well I'm glad we didn't as we would have never known what was going on between you two' I say more harshly then what I attended to be.

'We were going to tell you, but-' Peyton begins

'But what? Thought it was better if I caught you two together' I finish off, crossing my arms in front of me.

'Tutor Wife calm down can we explain at least' Brooke pipes in.

'What's to explain? This is why Lucas has been acting all weird isn't it? Why he has left home?' I demand rather then ask them.

'Lucas has left?' a confused Peyton now staring at me. Okay maybe they don't know what I'm talking about at all. Maybe they are innocent, well sorta.

'Yes I thought you would have known?'

'No, he attacked Brooke for being my friend again' Peyton lazily replied

'Wait a minute' Nathan butts in 'Lucas, the same old nice boy Lucas Scott attacked Brooke?'

'Believe it or not he did' Brooke manages to say

Nathan begins to pace up and down in the small room and at this moment I didn't have a clue what he was thinking and is scares me more then anyone knows.

'Sorry Brooke I can't believe it he's my brother and as much as I support you and Peyton knowing a long time ago that you two were meant for each other, I think you honestly deserve being attacked for going behind his back' he angrily replied as he punched the brick wall behind him in anger.

I look at Nathan scared at his sudden temper. Brooke bursts into tears, her sobs audible. She leans into Peyton's shoulder at the words that I believe stung her deeply. I know her and Nathan have this connection to each other like none of us in the room have. I don't know if it's because I having similar family backgrounds, but I do know Nathan's thoughts do have an affect on the usual happy go lucky brunette.

'Did Lucas know about you two?' I ask, I had to find out.

'No he never did, he never caught us' Peyton said quietly whilst caressing Brooke's cheek whispering softly in her ear.

'Then why this bad behaviour, I thought he would have been thrilled for you two, to be getting along again'

'Same here, but he had a little agreement with Brooke and told her it was better if she stayed away from me and him. That life would be less hectic and me and him could have lived happily ever after' she said her voice rising in anger. I have never seen Peyton this way, I knew she was going to burst into tears at any moment but being the one to look after Brooke she had to be strong.

I took a seat trying to put everything together. To understand what is wrong with my friends. What spell has been casted across Tree Hill lately.

'Bullshit Peyton, I bet this is some lame excuse to hide the fact he caught you two. Trying to cover up your little love affair' Nathan spat as he storms out of the room.

I didn't know what to do. Do I follow Nathan to try and calm him down? Or do I stay and try to understand? They are also my close friends and I knew they wouldn't lie to my face intentionally, well Brooke I'm still sceptical about after the whole stealing the exam and letting Rachel take the blame. But other then that I have faith in what they are saying is actually true and that's why I have to stay knowing I will have to face Nathan later tonight.

**NO POV**

Sitting underneath his warm cosy home, he flickers with various switches to get the right signal.

'At last' he groaned in frustration.

He thought he would never have been able to pull it off, but he is smart. Too smart for those he surrounds himself with in Tree Hill. People believe that he is innocent just because he is apart of clean teens, but how wrong they were.

'Chaise dear, afternoon tea is ready' his mother chimes.

'Coming mum' he yells back up.

Before he leaves the dark depths of his basement he checks to see what Brooke is doing. She is crying on Peyton's shoulder, he missed the argument moments earlier, but he knew whatever happened wasn't good.

_I will save you Brooke, I will get you out of this cursed town and we can live happily ever after. I should have never broken up with you over the stupid exam; I have done much, much worse in my time. I shall take you as far away from the people have constantly hurt you. I'll take you away from Peyton, Lucas, Hayley and Nathan. None of them deserve you. Only I do. _He thinks to himself as he wanders upstairs into the warm house where he will put on appearances of a happy well mannered boy.

No one realising that what he has left unattended is an all access pass into Brooke's hospital room. How did he manage to get a camera in there? One simple answer. The Purple Monkey.

**A/N:** As promised another update from me.. thanks for the reviews you guys rock.. so we have two psychos on the loose anyone afraid lol I'm having too much fun writing this. Hope this chapter is alright, I have a massive migraine which doesn't help but I wanted to update for you guys.

About whether Brooke or Peyton dies in this story is still unknown as I haven't really thought about killing them off but it could be an interesting way to end the story.

I'm still on a high after watching home and away last night lol about time they added some great drama to that show. Well enuff babble from me.

Question- Should I kill Brooke and Peyton off?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**POV BROOKE**

Not how I planned on Nathan and Hayley to find out, it seems that I can never get some alone time with Peyton there's always people interrupting us every five seconds and I'm now more determined to leave this hospital with it's crappy food and tragic gowns which I have fought with the nurses profusely.

When Peyton and I revealed Lucas' mean streak to Nayley you could say I didn't expect them to react the way they did. I thought Hayley would be the main attacker not Nate, usually Nate is more conservative and keeps things to himself. Boy was I wrong.

I always held Nate's opinion high and always look for his approval on things. He's like a brother to me in a way; he's been there for me when my parents should have been. Peyton of course doesn't know about this I didn't want dump all my problems when she has enough of her own to contend with.

As I still continue to sob in Peyton's arms after Nate walks out slamming the door hard, the vibrations could be felt where I was sitting believe it or not. I was surprised to see Tutor Wife still sitting in the chair now looking up at the ceiling. I could tell she was having an internal battle whether to stay or go.

'Look Brooke, I'm not going to question you about Lucas' attack on you because I have noticed him changing'

'You have' I say hopeful glad that she isn't entirely on Lucas' side

'Yes I have, but there must be some reason why, Lucas isn't this type of guy. It's not him'

'Maybe it's always been him, he just hasn't shown anyone' Peyton solemnly says looking to the ground as the words she spoke seem to linger in the growing silence.

'Maybe so' said Nathan as he slowly walked into the room, his head hung low with his hands in his pockets. I knew by his stance that he was regretful at what occurred, but I couldn't help but still feel hurt by his comment.

'Nate I'm-' I start before Nathan beats me 'No Brooke look I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. I know you wouldn't lie to me and Hales especially me with all we have been through. I guess I'm just shocked you know, I just don't want to believe it and well the only way of not believing it, is to attack the people who I'm closest too' he lifts his head up slowly and looks me deeply in the eye. I untangle myself from Peyton and give him an understanding smile. I could see Peyton was surprised with his openly apologise as she has only known the jack ass side of him.

'Am I forgiven?' he asks sceptically as his hand runs through his dark brown hair.

'On one condition' I grin 'You have to get you hot ass over here and give me a hug' I happily say showcasing my famous B.Davis smile.

'Gosh Brooke you get around a bit. First Peyton then Chaise and now Nathan' Rachel comments as she walks into the room without a care and plonking herself at the end of my bed. I roll my eyes at her sarcastic comment and couldn't help but laugh.

'I actually worried where you got yourself to' I say sitting up, I'm now in a much happier mood. 'Now I regret it'.

'Well for your information I went snooping around to find out when they will release you' Rachel shoots her hands now going to her hips

'Really?' I eagerly ask as I clap my hands together like a two year old.

'No I just said it for the sake of it' she rolls her eyes and sighs exaggeratedly 'gosh how much morphine are you on' as she taps the cannula on my hand.

'Hey you better be nice missy, I can kick your ass out of this room' I retort

'And I can kick your ass out of my house' she spits back.

Dam she got me there. I'm trying to think of a good come back. Come on Brooke your usually good at this sort of thing I can't let Rachel win, she always wins as of late.

'Shock horror B.Davis with no come back. I think that coma has had a weird affect to you' she sarcastically replies.

'Hah very funny. Soooo when do I get to leave this hell hole?' I ask wanting to get back on the very subject, wanting to leave and not have to be wearing this ridiculous gown and having nurses helping me to shower. Worst experience ever!

'Well you should be happy; they predict that you should be out in 2 days'

'You're lying' I reply flatly

'Me lie never, that's you' she scoffs

'Well maybe I have finally rubbed off on you'

'Sadly no Brooke, you will never rub off on me. But it is true because your doing so well they believe you can go home as long as you take your medication and come back for physio you will be fit as a fiddle'

'Did you harass Doctor Armstrong till she cried' Peyton blankly asks. i laugh quietly as I see Rachel frown towards her direction at someone else able to know some of her techniques.

'I have you know Blondie I do not harass, I sweet talk and that's what I did to the young intern that has started here' she winks and smiles innocently as she plays with her red head locks.

**POV PEYTON**

After Rachel's great news, I'm still iffy, but I'm glad to see Brooke smiling at last. The gang decided to leave and let Brooke get some rest. I was too going to leave Brooke, not that I wanted to I just though she would prefer some time alone.

'Stay' she commands softly, not trying to sound too clingy.

With that simple word I kept put making myself comfortable on the arm chair as I was preparing to fall to an uncomfortable sleep, but happy to know Brooke is alright.

'What are you doing?' she asks

What does it look like I'm doing?' as I move around trying to find a way to get comfortable in this small chair. Not working to well because of my height, dam parents and giving me there tallness.

'Looks like your some contortionist' she retorts as she smirks as I glare at her.

'Well I never knew you had such a big vocabulary' i pronounce the last word very slowly as I stop and give up, mush too interested in our little covo.

'Well being surrounding by intelligent people can do that'

'And you saying I'm not intelligent' I say in fake shock

'You're…. special'

'Special?' I ask, not happy how she made it sound like there's something wrong with me.

'Yes, but anyways you not sleeping there' she points to the chair

'So where else am I sleeping the floor?' as I point to the ground that I'm afraid to touch with my hand not knowing what could have touched the floor, various body parts. I cringe at my own thoughts.

'Yes I'm kicking you off the chair to sleep on the floor cuz that makes sense' she rolls her eyes like she always does when I say something that is stupid in her terms.

'I'm fine in the chair' I move around trying to prove my point.

'Okay then. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in bed' she wiggles her eye brows as I catch where she is coming from and I can't tell you how hard I was trying not to jump her right now.

'Well, well, well which is the better offer' I slowly say as I look to the chair I was sitting on or the bed where a gorgeous brunette is currently wanting to seduce me.

'I think you already know' her voice has now changed in tone to low and husky

I happily agree feeling sorry for the police officer stuck outside our door. No sleep tonight!

**A/N:** Hope this chapter isn't crappy; I have a lot on my mind as I have to study for my trial hsc. I won't be able to update for a few days. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Happy reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**NO POV**

Out in desolate town where the population doesn't exceed 5 thousand, where life seems to be almost non-existing standing in the middle of the dirt road stood a hooded figure. Locals could presume he is a back packer others would tell you he has come to start trouble like any delinquent that's not from around here.

He slowly puts down his hood showcasing sandy blonde hair and his well chiselled face. With his duffel bag still slung over his muscular shoulder he makes his way to the only motel in this one carriage town.

He swiftly opens the door with a bell chiming loudly. A grubby old man with a blue shirt with various grease marks all over came waddling out from behind the desk and over to the young adolescent

'Good afternoon' the owner of the motels voice grumbles as he grins. Though this grin unlike others he has come across seems to be missing various teeth and is showing more gum.

He merely nods in reply not really up for some friendly yet awkward chit chat, just wanting to get the key to his room.

'Well ya really lucky you know, you have the last room, been pretty banked up and all that' he happily gestures as he walks behind the counter searching for the key. He didn't believe the motel owner. From what he observed before entering there was no cars, no people and he can't blame anyone really. The place was shabby and most ordinary people would think it's abandoned with its rusty roof and broken windows.

'Room 3 for you young man' as he places the small rusty key in the palm of the guys hand. He nods and was about to turn around, trying to escape being stuck with this man that stunk of stale alcohol and tobacco.

'Before ya leave, what's ya name young man?'

He turns around to face the owner giving him a questioning look.

'i-i-it's only policy' he stutters seeing a glint in the boys eyes that mean that he doesn't really want to disclose with him.

'Lu-' he begins before shaking his head remembering police are probably searching for him 'I mean Keith, Keith Scott'

The man nods his head happily getting a word from him. Lucas turns back around trying to keep his composure as he nearly slips up, not that the old man would have realised. He couldn't take any chances even if he is 4 hours from Tree Hill, the police could still turn up.

He finds room three and unlocks the door opening to find a a dishevelled room. It didn't look fit for anyone to even stay in, but he's willing to put up with it. he lays his bag on the bed and unpacks a few of his belongings.

The gun that's gleams on top that represents evil in so many ways, with the school shooting and Keith's death doesn't even slip into his mind. He is going to use the gun, but when exactly he isn't sure. All he knows is that timing is everything and people of Tree Hill won't know what hit them.

'Better watch out Pretty Girl' he mutters under his breath as he places the gun into a draw beside his bed next to the tattered bible.

**POV BROOKE**

It's morning like these that I love. Mornings waking up with the sun shining through with the blue sky spotless without any fluffy clouds interferring. It's these kinds of days waking up with the one person you love more then anyone in the world sleeping by your side.

This is how I woke up today, even though being stuck in this forsaken place that needs some brightening up, maybe I should of let Rachel paint the room, it could of at least cheered the next person to unfortunately land themselves in here.

The sun gleams on Peyton's perfect body as she continues her peaceful sleep. Her hair cascading around her face as she softly breathes in and out representing pure innocence. Though it was an entire different story last night if you know what I mean.

As I continue to focus my attention on the sleeping beauty in front of me the door opens quietly. A young nurse of I'm guessing 25 came walking over to me quite surprised there isn't just one person in my bed. I look at her and smile innocently whilst shrugging my head.

I am glad now of Peyton's smart thinking of redressing after what I can say was a wild night. If not I think this nurse would have had a heart attack.

'Goodmorning Brooke, you look like you have had a great sleep' she smiles whilst she writes things on a clip board.

'Yes the best ever' I cheerfully reply.

'Well Doctor Armstrong will be with you later on in the day and she has some good news to tell you' she smiles as she continues to write not wanting to give any hints away.

'I can't wait' I pretend to be excited even though I already knew what she has to say mainly due to a certain redhead.

As the nurse who I have found out her name by her small name tag read Stephanie in bold letters continued on with what ever she does I turn to face Peyton. She begins to stir and awake back into the crazy reality called life.

'What time is it?' she groans groggily, her eyes still firmly shut as she moves closer to me.

'It is 8am' I chime, taking great pleasure of the frown that has grown across her face.

'How are you able to open you eyes or move even?' she speaks into my arms, her voice becoming slightly muffled.

'I have great stamina' I smile and laugh to myself as Stephanie is giving me a questioning look trying hard to stay focus on writing my vitals.

'Well I tired you out last night' she states protesting at my comment, whilst I play with her hand.

'Yeah but I bounce back even quicker' I smugly reply.

'That I do envy' she agrees

Stephanie was now standing in shock, her hands slightly trembling as she nearly drops her clip board to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle as I know that Peyton won't be happy realising that we aren't the only occupants in the room.

'Why are you laughing?' she asks curiously

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Stephanie quickly gives me an awkward smile as she hurries out of the room. As the door clicks shut Peyton's eyes opens quickly as she looks to the now closed door then back at my smug face.

'Please tell me that the door just magically opened and closed' her tone becoming worried. She now moves to a sitting position her head in her hands as she wipes away the sleep in her eyes.

'Let's just say that I'm glad I listened to you about our clothes' I laugh as I see her face turn a light shade of pink.

'Oh no. please don't tell me it was Doctor Armstrong, I have already been embarrassed in front of her, not again'

'No I can safely say that it wasn't her, it was a young nurse' I reply whilst grinning loving every moment 'I think she won't forget us too soon'

'Well you ain't getting any from me in a long time now' she says seriously giving me a small glare. I automatically pout at this not happy with how this has now changed from entertaining to almost suffering.

'You will cave' I press on

'No I won't, you will be the one begging' she points out,

'No I won't let's change the topic it has now turned depressing' I mumble in reply

'Well lucky you're out in two days' Peyton says as she changes the topic smiling knowing she has won the battle before hand.

'I know I can't wait to be back at Rachel's you know'

She looks down at out now entwined hands and I look at her confused for why her mood has suddenly changed. I was the once that is suppose to be moody knowing I won't be able to get any for awhile, but I will crack her.

'Umm I was wondering if you wanted to like move in with me, like before'

I cringe when she said _like before. _I don't want it to be _like before_. I want things between us to be different. I don't want to lose my best friend the girl I love to a guy who so confused at what he truly wants. I don't want to feel alone anymore. I don't want to feel the pain I have felt like my heart was ripped from my body and stomped on. I'm tired of crying in the dead of night hoping and praying for a miracle to occur for us to some how be together again.

I believe that I have been given that miracle to have another chance with Peyton and further our friendship into something more. Something that only people can imagine in fairytale stories.

'Brooke did I say something wrong?' Peyton nervously asks me as she lightly touches the side of my cheek catching the stray tear that has fallen.

'I don't want things to be like before. That's all. I know silly right' I say dejectedly hoping she understood what I meant.

'Gosh Brooke it's not going to be like before. Before with the whole messing situation we ended up in, I just meant our living arrangements. I want to start again, start afresh and I can't picture not waking up without you by my side every morning'

This is all that needed to be said to convince me that things between us are going to be different. We aren't going to run or hide from each other. We are going to be a team who works strongly together to get through any obstacle we must face later down the track.

'Well what can I say to that? Of course I will move in with you. I'm just not sure how Rachel will take it. She may act all tough on the outside but really she is just as broken as me' I say sadly knowing how hard it is for Rachel not having her parents around and being close to no one in particular, but myself.

Peyton shifts slightly on the bed to position herself better. She squeezes my hand and smiles showing her beautiful white teeth.

'Yeah well how about this, I have the spare room down the hallway, she can have that room' she suggests.

'She can move in?' I ask surprised that she would come up with such a thing knowing that they don't get along that well, but as of lately you could say it has changed a bit.

'Yeah' she replies cautiously putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'You Peyton Sawyer are willing to have Rachel in you house and put up with all that is Rachel' I say expressing with my hands showing her how much she is going to have to put up with. Their will certainly be no hiding out and sulking in her room anymore, especially with Rachel under the same roof.

'Well I'm gunna have to. I owe her anyway' she quietly says looking into my eyes. I'm searching trying to read her. Why does she owe Rachel? Rachel doesn't seem the person to put a limb out for anyone but herself and me.

'Really what for?' I gently say knowing if I press and further she won't spill and I really want her to spill.

'For making me get over my stubbornness and try and sort things out between us' she states trying not to make it sound to impressive. I know as well as anyone in our friendship group does. When Peyton is in a mood or being stubborn about something it is really hard to get her out of, I know I use to spend a lot of time when we were younger trying to get her out of her depressed state.

'Who would of thought' I muse as I place a soft kiss on Peyton's forehead as we snuggle back into bed.

**A/N:** okay I know I said I couldn't update for a few days but I wasn't happy with my last chapter so I had to do it now as it has been bugging me all night lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**POV BROOKE  
**

There are times when I zone in and out of what can be said. You know when you are preoccupied or you have a certain someone on your mind, like for me a certain blonde. I sigh knowing it will be awhile before I will get to see her as I'm stuck talking to Doctor Armstrong. I just wanted this conversation to be over so I can happily escape and be all happy with Peyton, even though happy doesn't tend to last with us as there is always something that gets in the way which causes the drama in our lives.

'Brooke are you listening to me?' questions Doctor Armstrong with a hint of worry in her tone. She waves her hand full of papers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

'sorta' I shrug a small smile plastering across my face. I know she can see right through me and I play with my name band wrapped around my wrist, trying to get myself to focus on what she is saying.

'Well if you want to get out of here which you have made it clear since you have first woken up you're going to have to pay attention' she states trying to make me see the serious side of this. I roll my eyes and shift in the bed trying to get comfortable knowing this is going to be a long conversation. Maybe I should have had a paper and pen to write notes down as I know my intention span won't last the whole time and I will be soon be back daydreaming.

'Okay now that I have your attention. Your going to have to come back to the hospital every two days to do some physio which I want you to continue' she starts again whilst every now and then looking at notes she has jotted down over my stay here.

'Do I have to' I whine pouting and folding my arms. It probably the worst thing about this whole hospital stay having to go to physio as it hurt likes hell and even with the amount of tears that fall from my face I have to continue I'm not allowed to give up.

'Yes you do. You know it's the only way you will physically recover and don't pout it may work with your friends but sadly not for me' she smiles whilst continuing 'Also I would like you do see a counsellor about your ordeal'

'What? I'm not crazy I don't need someone to talk to' my palms begun to sweat as my heart races scared that she somehow has found out about my absurd dream of seeing Peyton's mum. She could have some psychic powers and can read peoples mind.

Doctor Armstrong stands up and looks at me worried by my reaction. She holds my hand whilst using her other hand to check my temperature on my forehead. 'Calm down I'm not calling you crazy I just believe that it is a good a idea for you're to talk to someone about your experience. To make sure that these past few days and the events that have occurred haven't has some psychological affect on you'.

'Okay' I say quietly knowing its' probably for the best knowing that there is no use fighting and freaking out. What's the worst they can do?

Once I have settled myself down after my little freakout she continues 'Okay well I have your medication for you which you must take and I must repeat the importance of taking the medication as it will help your immune system and control your pain. You must take it every 6 hours'.

'And what happens if I don't take it on time?' I ask wondering if it will have any severe results.

'You will start to deteriorate. You will feel the pain in your chest and your leg, you will start to feel nauseous. This then can cause migraines and dehydration and make you more susceptible to diseases such as the flu from people around you. So hygiene of the people you spend time with must be high as I don't think you want to have to come back in here again to spend another lengthy stay'

I nod in agreement knowing that I have to follow her instructions even if I don't agree with all of it, but it is the only way to get better. 'No that's for sure, not that I don't like you or anything, but it will just good to be back home to start afresh'

Since things have been looking up since my accident I have been eagerly awaiting to go home and start afresh. I know that there is still a lot to be sorted between Peyton and I, but I know that all the talking will be worth it in the end, I hope.

'Yes well you're going to be missed. The nurses love talking to you and all the stories you would tell them' she pats my leg as she stands up from the seat she occupies 'well that's all for now, I'll bring the papers for you to sign shortly'. I smile thankfully showcasing my dimples. As she leaves the room to collect the much awaited papers I clap my hands together excitingly.

**NO POV**

'Today's the day' Lucas whispers to himself as he sits on the end of his motel bed as he puts on his sneakers. Standing up he walks swiftly to the side table. Opening the draw slowly there in the middle of the empty draw is a black gun laying lifeless next to the tattered bible. He looks down knowing it was ironic that what he is going to later today the bible condemns. With a shrug of the shoulders as if to get rid of the thought and to try and not let his conscience slip through into the forefront of his mind he grabs the gun and places it in his pocket.

'Almost time Pretty Girl' he says leaving behind a now empty motel room.

**POV PEYTON**

You know at Christmas how as a kid you're all excited and can't fall sleep just wanting to have the chance to take a sneak peek at either Santa himself or wanting to tear away the paper to the presents that lay under the commercialised Christmas tree. Well that's the feeling I have at this moment. I haven't felt like this since the Christmas before my mum died, realising that Christmas wasn't worth all the hype and happiness since I didn't have the person I love around to share it with. Though this happiness wasn't for rekindling my love for Christmas, it was for a certain brunette who melts my heart each time I see her. I believe that each day I'm with her I fall more in love with her and I'm afraid that in this short amount of time that I already have these strong feelings and it scares me. it scares me more then anything knowing that where ever I am there is always trouble not too far away.

I stare at the clock and I'm amazed that that it read 10.30am. I have been in my own world for hours now and glad that I can finally go to the hospital. i grab my keys but before I leave the phone in the kitchen begins to ring. I groan in protest not wanting to answer knowing the only person that calls my house number is my father.

'Dad I can't talk just right now I'm just about to head and I can't be late' I quickly ramble running my fingers through my curly uncontrollable hair.

'Watch you're back' an usual voice grumbles across the line. My eyes widen at what was just spoken and I am now rooted to the spot. My number is private so no one is able to know it unless me or my father tell people.

Before I could respond the person on the other line hung up. I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it perplexed; the number on the screen appears private so I can't even ring back. I take a deep breath in 'it's just some kids playing a prank' I tell myself quietly, talking to myself to calm down. I grab my keys knowing that there are more important things that I should be worried about then this.

-XOX-

I'm standing outside Brooke's door still lost in thought from what happened moments earlier. I tried everything to distract me; not even playing Brooke's loud annoying pop music could distract me.

'Are you going to go in dear?' asked a nurse who has suddenly appeared to my right hand side and I jump in shock by the sudden presence.

'Um, um I was, no am' I stutter trying to form some coherent sentence though not having any luck.

'Are you okay dear?' the nurse asks concern. I take a good look at her and realise that she must been in her early fifties. Her face was easy to read and I knew she thought i have lost my mind.

'Um, no I'm fine. Just lost in thought that's all' I smile embarrassedly I can feel my cheeks changing to a light shade of pink.

'Okay then, if you need anything dear, don't be scared to come to the desk' she kindly says and I nod my head in reply. The nurse shuffles away leaving me to stand outside the door again, however this time I knock.

'Come in' came a cheery voice and my heart begins to flutter. I open the door to find Brooke sitting ontop of her neatly made bed reading a magazine.

'Watcha ya doing?' I ask happily making my way towards her.

'Drooling over all the hot super models' she replies

'Well I guess I should go then' I pout folding my arms

'If you take one step out of the door Goldilocks I will hurt you' she says pointing her finger at me whilst still concentrating on an article in front of her.

'Is that a threat?' I ask kinking my eyebrow up questioningly

'You bet your hot ass it is' she smirks as she puts the magazine down her attention now fully on me. I smile as I make my way closer to the bed.

I kiss Brooke lightly on the lips and I pull away 'You do realise that you're grinning like an idiot?' I chuckle lightly

'I can't believe that I'm actually getting out of here and staying with you again' Brooke says as she looks at me her chocolate brown eyes displaying her happiness. 'I'm so glad we have managed to work things out even if it resulted in me getting squished'

I put my arms around Brooke as I join her on the bed and give her a quick kiss 'Me too, minus the squishing part'

We both share a smile and it was Brooke who leans in to kiss me, I eagerly melt into the kiss forgetting my current surroundings. She pushes my down on the bed whilst she hovers over me her eyes twinkling mischievously. My hands go to her back whilst I make patterns with her bare skin, her hands going into my uncontrollable hair. A moan escapes my lips as her hands start to roam under my shirt. I manage to pull away to catch my breath before noticing that we aren't the only ones in the room.

'Brooke-' I begin, trying to get her to stop before we put on a full length show for our current viewers.

'Shut up Peyton' Brooke huskily replies in between kisses

I tense up causing Brooke to look at me, concern evident in her eyes 'what's the matter?'

I clear my throat trying to work out how I could put what I want to say in words 'Umm' and all I could think was to point behind her.

Brooke quickly turns around and immediately blushes noticing that we have company 'Oh, Hi'

I can't help but stifle a giggle as the look on Mouth's face its priceless as Rachel just rolls her eyes.

'Can't you guys like for a second be human and stop sucking face every five seconds' Rachel says

'Well can't you learn how to knock?' Brooke snaps back

'I shouldn't have to when it's a public hospital' Rachel states her hands up in the air, to try and prove a point.

Whilst they continued on with their little argument I decided to get Mouths attention 'umm Mouth you have a bit of drool on your face' I say pointing to his chin.

Mouth snaps out of his trance and embarrassedly wipes it away and looks down to the ground.

'Rachel you better not just come flouncing into every room of Peyton's unannounced' Brooke grumbles.

'Ha I won't have to I will probably hear what's happening' she smirks

**A/N:** okay so it has been awhile since I have written. I have been totally busy with school as I graduate in 4 weeks and I managed to end up 1st in English. But anyways I have been finding it difficult to write, I think I'm suffering a bit of a writers block and its frustrating lol. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy it :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**POV BROOKE**

I'm standing outside Peyton's house and let me tell you I haven't felt this happy in awhile. Finally some privacy, that is if Rachel doesn't come barging in every five seconds.

'It's good to be home' I say breathing in the fresh air and taking in the surrounding. Remember the many times I have climbed the tree in her front lawn to get to her room being both sober and not.

'You do know that technically it's Peyton's home, you're just crashing here?' Rachel points out as she carries a box into Peyton's house.

'Shut up' I reply bitterly. She doesn't understand that this 2 storey brick house has felt more like home then my parent's house before they sold it and moved to L.A.

'Don't worry my home is your home' Peyton's says wrapping her arm around my waist kissing the top of my forehead.

'Okay for the record, I didn't sign up to stay here just to see you guys all over each other' Rachel pokes her head out the front door.

'Well you can leave you know' I say now frustrated wanting to throw one of my crutches, but Peyton's hand held onto mine stopping me to cause any harm to red head.

'You know you will get bored of Blondie soon' Rachel yells from inside

I roll my eyes and turn to face Peyton a pout evident on my face.

'Aww don't tell me B.Davis is having second thought about having Rachel staying' Peyton smirks trying to stir me up even more.

'Yes only because I have a feeling there is going to be no privacy as you have seen Rachel. She doesn't exactly knock' I whine as I lean my head on her shoulder

'Well that's weird as I don't know how she will be able to walk into my room considering I have a lock on my door' she smiles mischievously.

'Is this how it is, seduce me then keep me locked in your room'

'Something like that' she smiles winking, whacking my butt.

I quirk my eyebrow at her, she definitely knows what affect she is causing me.

'Well your going to have to catch me' playfully winking at her.

'That should be easy' she laughs as she looks at my plastered leg then to my face.

'Argh, I'm over these' I say as I throw them to the ground my arms cross my chest as I pout.

'I know babe' she replies sympathetically kissing me on the cheek.

'Is that all I get? A kiss on the cheek?'

'Someone is a bit frisky today aren't they? I thought you would have been all shy after being caught by Mouth and Rachel'

'You get use to it after everyone walks in on you after awhile' I roll my eyes as she smiles at the many times people have walked into us in the hospital room.

'Did you see Mouths face though? I think we have fulfilled his wildest fantasies' she smiles her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. My breath was hitched momentarily as I take in her beauty.

'Well you can fulfil my wildest fantasies' I reply huskily. Peyton reacts almost immediately, her eyes widen in surprise.

'Not on the front lawn!' she frantically replies as she looks around expecting someone to hear.

'What chicken?' I challenge

'Umm no, just the need for ones privacy' she sarcastically replies as if it was the obvious thing. I was rather enjoying her freak-out. Major turn on I must say.

'Your no fun' I poke my tongue out as I bend down to pick up my crutches.

'Oh I am fun, just in the privacy of my room and for only your eyes' she whispers her breath tickling my ear 'nice ass as well'. She quickly walks away back to the car to bring some boxes inside. Leaving me the one to be rooted to the spot, I groan in frustration as she knows how I tick as I hear her laugh echoing as she enters her front door.

**POV PEYTON**

It is so great to have Brooke finally home where she should have always been before I lost my mind for a bit and wrecked our friendship and the trust that comes with it. I help Brooke into the house as she settles on the lounge as I and Rachel unpack the car.

'How much stuff do you need' I say between breaths as I struggle to carry a large box that is filled to the brim with shoes.

'Well I have to look good' Brooke answers as she laughs at me struggling to move.

'Laugh now B.Davis, but you might just find some of these shoes end in the trash can. Who needs this many shoes anyway?' I say throwing a pair of black stilettos towards her.

She covers her head with her arms as she playfully screams. She picks up the shoes and frowns.

'What's wrong?' I ask concerned dropping the box to the floor as her mood suddenly changes.

'I'm not going to be able to wear any of these shoes for ages' she whines as she leans back on the lounge and sighs

'Are you serious, is that all' I groan not understanding her need for shoes.

'Yes, what did you think was wrong?' she asks curiously

'I don't know' I shrug as I pick up the box I dropped on the floor earlier and leave the room. My first mission to get this box upstairs. Bit of a mission impossible, this is going to be interesting.

I come back down and enter the room. There sitting in the same spot however seeming more unresponsive is Brooke staring off to space. I sit myself closely next to her wondering if everything is alright.

'Brooke' I say squeezing her hand 'is everything alright?'

'Um I just received this text' she quietly replies as she shows me the phone screen reading: _Watch out pretty girl_

**SPOILER IN UPCOMING CHAPTER**

'Doctor Spencer is your counsellor, he's very good so don't worry your in good hands' the lady at the front desk sweetly talks, I smile weakly not really fond about talking about myself to a stranger.

* * *

'It's nice to meet you Doctor Spencer' I say nervously as I stare intently at the back of his leather chair.

Turning around slowly in his leather seat I came face to face with… 'Lucas' I faintly choke out as a grin spreads across his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

**POV PEYTON**

The text message Brooke received threw us a bit. We were terrified, but didn't know how to handle it. Do we take it to the cops or do we just leave it, it may be harmless.

'This might be his way to freak me out' Brooke finally breaks the silence

'Yeah but he must know that the cops can trace him'

'Who knows he may of used someone else's phone as the number came up unknown' she says her hands covering her face. I pull her into a hug knowing that this is causing her more pain then what she is displaying.

'Come on he can't do much especially when we have Rachel in the house, have you seen the weapons she has in her draw?'

She quirks her eyebrow up looking at me 'you have been snooping through her draw, my, my, my P.Sawyer we have been here barley an hour' she smiles

'No, she was unpacking them when I was walking past. She has like cans upon cans of pepper spray'

Brooke stands up sliding her phone in her jean pocket. She pulls me up off the lounge and makes me follow her up the stairs to my bedroom. I walk in my room and sit on the bed looking on questioningly as she locks the door behind her.

'Let's see how well this lock really works' as she straddles me on the bed as she leans in and softly touching my lips. I can taste the strawberry flavoured lipsgloss.

I lean back 'what about the message' I look at her trying to read what she is thinking.

'What message' she replies huskily as she attacks my neck and I can't help to moan with pleasure.

'B-Brooke' I manage to choke out. She stops and looks at me her head tilted to the side. 'We should talk about it' I say

'Not now Peyton all we seem to do is worry. We can talk about it later' she says as she digs her head into my neck, a sign that she isn't in the mood. I sigh rolling my eyes at her childish antics.

'Fine, but later' I say

'Yay' she cheers like a five year old and I can't help but laugh at her.

She continues where she left off before I interrupted her, her kisses soft yet so satisfying as she teasingly makes her way up kissing everywhere but my lips. She hovers closely above me a twinkle in her our as our lips meet in a searing passionate kiss as I tug playfully on her bottom lip, she moans as her hands roam my body. I felt like I was in heaven as my hands find its way to the straps on her top as I slowly pull it off trying to break as little contact as possible. As I kiss her bare shoulders she moans in delight as she pushes me back on the bed her body thrusting over mine. Before long the clothes were thrown skewed on the floor as it was soon skin to skin, sweat pouring from our bodies. It was slow and sensual unlike previously in the hospital, this was special and for the first time in the past 2 weeks I forget about the world outside, only focusing on this gorgeous girl in front of me.

**POV BROOKE**

I awake with my phone ringing. Memories of the previous day float into mind.

'Answer the god dam phone before I throw it out the window' Peyton mumbles

'I don't want to, you can answer it for me' I tiredly reply as I snuggle in close to her body cursing the person calling me.

'It's your phone' she complains and I groan as I tear the blankets from not just my body but hers as well, making her suffer as much as I am.

'What was that for?' Peyton asks as she sits up and rubs her eyes as she scrambles for the blankets.

'To feel my pain' I poke out my tongue

I hobble my way across the room to her desk and I look down at the phone with hospital flashing across the screen.

'Hello' I answer cautiously

'Brooke, hi it's Doctor Armstrong I'm ringing to tell you that I have booked in your meeting with Doctor Spencer for counselling this afternoon'

'This afternoon, I just got out of the hospital yesterday; I don't want to go back' I whine

'Sorry to rain on your parade but you have to, don't worry you then have two days at home to relax'

'You promise' I say childishly

I hear her laugh before she replies 'yes I promise, though I think your 5 not 18'

'I get told that quite a bit' I giggle

'Well I better let you get ready, meeting is 2pm'

'Okay I'll be there'

'Bye' and I hung the phone throwing it carelessly on the table as I turn around with my hands on my hips a frown on my face.

'What's up?'

'I have to start counselling today' as I hobble my way back over to the bed.

'It's going to help Brooke, it could be good'

'I guess so' still unsure

* * *

I'm sitting in the hallway waiting for Doctor Spencer to call me in. I was booked in for 2pm, I look down at my watch and it read 2.35pm. I thought doctors are supposed to be on time, I'm usually the one running late. I walk up to the front desk wondering if the lazy behind the counter knows what's keeping Doctor Spencer.

'Excuse me' I say politely

'Yes' she smiles at me

'I was wondering when I will see the counsellor, I'm Brooke davis' I grin showcasing my dimples always a winner with people.

'Doctor Spencer is your counsellor, he's very good so don't worry your in good hands' the lady at the front desk sweetly talks, I smile weakly not really fond about talking about myself to a stranger.

'Yeah that's right' I reply

'Well he just sent me a message and told me that you can enter the door just across from here. I nod my head and turn around and make my way to the door.

I knock softly before opening the door. I peer around the room that is filled with shelves of books almost like a library though with big thick medical volumes. He also had his certificates plastered all around his wall. One that stood out is his degree in psychology from Harvard. _He must be good._

'It's nice to meet you Doctor Spencer' I say nervously as I stare intently at the back of his leather chair. I didn't know whether to stay standing or take a seat. I was at battle with myself. I was snapped out of my battling mind as the leather chair creaked, turning around slowly in his leather seat I came face to face with… 'Lucas' I faintly choke out as a grin spreads across his face.

No, no, no this can't be happening. I wimp as I move slowly back towards the door I entered. _Where is Doctor Spencer? How did he get in here? Oh I'm not going to get out of here alive._

'Hey pretty girl'

'What are you doing here Lucas?' I ask afraid

'Well I thought it's about time we had a one on one. What do you think?' he stands up moving closer to me.

'Don't come any closer' I warn pointing my finger at him.

'Or you will do what?' he says mockingly as he slowly takes out a black object from his pocket. I couldn't quite make out the object as he puts it behind his back out of view. I have an eerie feeling that the object is something bad as my stomach can't stop churning.

'See Brooke, I use to like you. You were Peyton's best friend of course I had to like you' he begins as he walks closer to me a bounce in his step highlighting that he's enjoying this. I had to laugh at how crazy he was being it was the only way to stop me from crying. 'You laughing at me' he stares at me his blue eyes piercing my own as I felt myself shrink back. The unknown black object makes an appearance and is now pointed towards me. _Oh my, this isn't going to turn out well. _'Your not laughing now are you?' he sniggers as he waves the gun in my face, I gulp loudly not sure if I should answer or keep my mouth shout.

He closes the gap between us and grabs onto my hair pulling my head closer to his whilst he whispers viciously in my ear 'she was mine and you had to take her away from me'

I cry out in sheer pain, with how rough he is being to me. This isn't the same Lucas I know. This isn't the sweet boy I met at tree hill high who has the biggest heart. Whose words can touch people's hearts without even trying? For a period in my life he was the boy of my dreams, which is until I accepted my feelings for Peyton.

'What's happened to you?'

'What's happened to me? Your what's happened to me. I was normal before you had to smash yourself in your car to grab Peyton's attention'

'So what are you going to do? Kill me' I state waving my hands in the air. 'what's it going to solve?'

'Well I wasn't actually going to do that but now come to think of it. It might just make me feel better, plus I will have Peyton all to myself' he sneers

'You know she will never love you' I spat out, I was over acting afraid. He's not going to use the gun, he won't this is Lucas Scott here. Right?

'Oh are we talking about the same Peyton here. The same girl who can't make up the mind which guy or girl she loves. She'll be over you in a week's time and you will be last weeks trash'

'You don't know what you're talking about' I try to defend, but his words are having an affect on me. _Is that all I am to her, is this a way to get back in my good books. Is she just playing me on?_

'Oh I think I do and you know I'm right' his grip get tighter on my hair, he slips the gun back in his pocket as he swings his arm swiftly contacting the side of my jaw. Crack! _Oh that can't be good_. The sharp pain seers through my body as tears immediately form. I'm afraid to look into his eyes 'well that felt pretty good. I waited so long to do that' he happily says.

Moment of silence seeps through as I looked to the ground trying to blink back the tears not wanting to show my weakness. All of a sudden I feel his hand on my shoulder as he knees me in the gut and I collapse on the ground, gasping for breath. I look up to him standing triumphantly over me.

'Don't worry pretty girl the pain should be over soon'

**A/N:** okay hope you like it, is anyone going to die? That is the question lol CRAZY PEOPLE are on the loose lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**POV BROOKE**

I awake blinking continuously, praying I was just dreaming. I try to sit up but I was tied down unable to move.

'Good you're awake' he walks towards me 'I'm sorry about the sedative, but you were giving me the worst headache' as he puts a hand through his sandy blonde hair, as if to prove his point.

I look hazily around and I'm still in Doctor Spencer's office. I decide to take a glance at my body feeling sharp pains. I notice that my hands and legs are tied together. _Great! Well there goes my plan on running out the door_. not only that, but I have knife marks over leg, evidence from my now ripped jeans and the blood stains that come with it.

'Untie me you freak!' I yell fury and anger coming across me as I struggle but with no luck as the rope burns my wrist due to the friction.

He paces up and down the room his hands in his pockets, as if to warn me if I push him too far he can fire the gun any time. 'Your probably wondering how I got in here?'. I didn't even have to acknowledge him to continue. 'Well it was rather simple really. Police should really fix there shift change. I had five minutes to make a quick entrance in between the shift change and tada, here I am'

'Where's Doctor Spencer?' I'm praying that he didn't hurt him, this is my entire fault.

'He's safe, won't be coming to Tree Hill anymore' he laughs bitterly, his laugh sends chills through my body as I'm reminded of a person I despise Dan Scott.

'Your just like your father' I spat as I glare, not believing how a person can change so quickly. He does share the same genes as him, so what can anyone expect.

I close my eyes trying to calm myself down and try and think of happy memories…

_**  
Fl**__**ashback**_

_Dare night, a way for Felix aka slimy sleaze ball to try and get one step closer to getting in my pants. _I_t was a long and excruciating nigh, mainly due to the fact I got stuck with him instead of being partnered with Hayley and Peyton. I was admittedly jealous of Hayley and Peyton spending time together, I know childish right? But I was scared to lose my best friend again, not to a guy, but to a girl who is the kindest person in the world who has all the qualities I wish I had and more._

_The night came to a close with everyone completing the dares Felix challenged them. We huddle around a table in Lucas' mum's café, waiting for the results in who won._

'_It's still a tie. And I just happen to have a tiebreaker' he smirks as he places a gold envelope in my hands. Another dare for me, what a surprise, I roll my eyes at his predictability._

_I open it and laugh to myself at how stupid this guy must really be. 'kiss a teammate on the mouth'_

'_Well I guess you guys win' Nathan quickly says, hoping to avoid any confrontation with me and Felix._

'_Damn it' Tim whines._

'_Convenient' I reply rather annoyed as I stare him down. Not backing up on this final dare. This might be the only time I get to have an excuse to kiss Peyton._

'_Okay' as I slide my way off the table and make my way over to Felix who licks his lips eagerly. I grab him by the shoulder tricking him into thinking I want him when I quickly push him aside and quickly press my lips against the Blondies, just long enough to be able to taste her cherry lip gloss._

'_Sorry' I quickly add, a way to keep the focus on the dare and take some of the heat away from me and how I actually truly enjoyed it. Peyton as usual sticks her tongue out at Felix and laughs stepping closer to me enveloping me into a hug. At least I know that she didn't hate it._

_**  
End of Flash back**_

'We are meant to be together' Lucas mumbles to himself as he looks out the window. The sun begins to set, a symbol that the day is nearly over, over for everyone else outside this small doctors office.

'No your not' I whisper

'How do you know anything? You haven't been apart of Peyton's life for months and all of a sudden you waltz back in like nothing has happened' he turns around from the window. I take in his demeanour and he looks exhausted. _Who ever knew keeping someone hostage can be such tiresome work_?

'You don't know anything' I quietly say, looking back at the floor. Not really believing my own words

'Yes I do. A girl like Peyton needs romance, that's why where suited for each other. I can give her everything. More then you can and ever will'

'I use to think you guys were suited. You guys were like written in the freaking stars, but that's all changed now. You're not the same person she fell for. You have changed Lucas not for the better but for the worst'

'Well let me tell you something' he crouched down next to me, so close that I can feel his warm breath on my cheek 'The day we broke up was one of the happiest days of my life. It was a relief, like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, I got my moneys worth out of you, Peyton re-entered my life again'

I was hurt by his words. It never nice to here yourself being used, that your feelings didn't matter at all. 'Not anymore' I glare intently at him

'Oh she will still be apart of my life, she'll be over you. I know that for a fact' he winks and laughs with such a menace that I cringe.

'Well if you're so sure then why aren't you happy?' I ask. I know for a fact he wouldn't go to this extent if he didn't fell threatened and wasn't happy.

'Hmm… well she's suddenly not interested in me' his hand stroking my stomach where I'm still bruised and I wince in pain as he seems to be enjoying it 'I wonder why that could be?' as his hand moves slowly up my body reaching my swollen cheek.

'I don't know what you're talking about' I move my face to the wall to avoid eye contact, I can't take looking at his cold blue eyes again.

'Oh, but I think you do. You two have been keeping something from me this whole time. I don't know what it is, but Peyton won't go near me, she won't answer my calls'

'Who could blame her?' I scoff

'Well do explain, this will be your only chance to' as he pulls my head back towards him. I can tell he's trying to read me.

I give up seeing hurt in his eyes and the confusion. For a moment my heart goes to him as I catch a glimpse of the old Lucas and my words leave my mouth 'Okay you wanna know something. I love Peyton okay, not in a friendship, best friends, hoes over bro's way. I'm in love with her she is my life Lucas she has always been since we were 8 years old'

'You can't love her, that's not logical' he says not able to comprehend what I just said.

'Is love ever logical?' I question.

He seems stuck at me question as he thinks about a way to answer it.

* * *

My phone goes off for the hundredth time and I knew it would be either Peyton or Rachel wondering where I am and why I'm not back home. If only I could tell them I'm kept hostage by Lucas Scott, not so goody goody anymore.

'argh! Don't they get the picture you're busy' he groans frustrated rubbing his eyes.

'I don't think they realise that being tied down threatening getting shot counts as busy' I reply sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

'Well maybe we should give them a call'

'Don't you dare' I grit between my teeth.

'Hmm let's try Peyton's home phone first save her cell phone for lucky last'

**  
POV PEYTON**

It's 7pm exactly and the hundredth time I have looked over at the clock. She's supposed to be back by now, she still can't be talking, she wasn't even keen to see him to begin with.

I dial her number again ending up with her voicemail _'Heya, you have reached none other then Brooke Davis. I'm obviously not here as I'm out having a fabulous time unlike you…leave your message after the beep…'_ I smile at just hearing her recording as I close my phone. I have already left 3 messages and it might seem like I'm a bit too clingy. I groan in frustration as I throw my phone to the wall with such force that the sound of it crashing against the wall even frightens me.

I decide food will be a god distraction for the mean time as I make the journey downstairs to find something edible in this lonely house of mine. I enter the kitchen and I felt another presence in the room. I search intently around and my eyes become glued to the figure in front of me.

'Watch your back' came the familiar voice that I heard yesterday on the phone. I walk cautiously towards the darken figure recognising the voice from somewhere. I took another step as his face becomes clearer and my breath is caught in my throat as I'm barely able to whisper 'Chaise?'

'Well, well, well it's Miss Blondie. Deciding to come out of your cave' his devilish grin on show.

'How long have you been down here?' as I look around hoping to find a logical answer why a clean teen is in my room.

'Too long I might add. Why do you have such a big house when you only inhibit your bedroom, it makes it easier for loonies like myself to enter' he laughs at himself.

'Chaise what's going on?' cutting to the point, not wanting to have to make uncomfortable chit chat.

'How about you tell me what's going on between you and my girl?' _oh no! How does he know about me and Brooke? He can't know, maybe he's wondering why she is here? Yea that's probably it._

'I don't know what you're going on about?' I warily reply hoping this answer will suffice.

'I think you do. You may now know but the purple monkey I gave Brooke has been wired. I have been able to watch your every move' I was dumbfounded lost for words. I felt disgusted with him and wanted to so badly kick him where the sun don't shine, but thought better of it.

'What?' horror printed across my face as I cross my arms over my body protectively, anxious at how much he actually did see.

'That's right. I must give you credit for the show you put on yesterday afternoon and last night'

I felt my cheeks flush pink form embarrassment. This is worse then the time Brooke flashed her breasts on the time capsule. This is much, much worse. We were showcasing a lot more then the top half of our bodies yesterday.

Thankfully we were interrupted by my house phone calling. I didn't know whether to answer or not, I was rooted to the spot, still trying to come to terms with Chaise's last comment.

'Answer' he sternly says as he points to the phone. I did what he said and picked up the phone.

'Hello' I nervously say.

'Peyton' a husky voice drifted through the phone as I held on tighter

'Brooke'. A sense of calm rushes over my body so glad to finally here form her.

'Yep it's me. I'm just calling to tell you I'm fine, don't worry and I love you'

Her tone was rushed and I could hear the sobs as she was quiet I instinctively knew something was up

'Brooke what's going on?'

There were some muffled sounds in the back ground before a voice I dread came through the phone sending a shiver throughout my body.

'Hey babe, just want to tell you Pretty Girl is in safe hands' with that he hung up.

My whole world collapses around me as I try and keep myself in an upright position leaning on the bench. Chaise looked on concern as I burst out in tears. _This can't be happening. How can he possibly have her? Not my Brooke Davis._

'Peyton is everything alright?' Chaise looks on.

I laugh at his concern as moments before he didn't give a crap about me and I know for a fact he wasn't coming over to catch up, but to threaten me in some way. 'You wanna know what's wrong? Okay I'll tell you what's wrong. My psycho soon to be ex-boyfriend when I have the chance to dump his ass, Lucas you might know him is keeping your so called girl hostage' as the last of the words slip from my lips I burst into another fit of tears.

'Luke, I should have known' he mumbled quietly

'What makes it worse is that I don't know where they are'

'Don't worry I have the equipment to trace the phone call' he shrugs as he gets ups from the chair.

'You can' hopefulness apparent

'Yes, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Brooke'

'Okay what ever just save her'. I didn't care at this point in time I just wanted Brooke to be in one piece, she has had enough to deal with.

'Okay you're going to have to come with me as the equipment is at my place'

Usually sensible Peyton would have been cautious, but at this point in time I didn't care where he was taking me as long as it helped Brooke out. I can't even imagine what she is going through. I'm not a big believer in God, since he took away both my mothers from me, but I pray to him now in this dire time that he won't take her away from me. I can't lose her, not again, not forever. I won't be able to survive.

* * *

'So this is your place' I say as I look at a beautiful two storey house.

'Yes, but what we need isn't here' he walks towards the back of the house.

'But earlier you said it was-' I was interrupted before I could finish.

'Yes, but it's in the basement' he rolled his eyes

'The basement' I should of known, this guy has been stalking the both of us mainly Brooke. What is it with the guys in Tree Hill and their obsession with Brooke.

I follow him inside his house and he stops at a door. He quickly takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks it. The door squeaks open facing us in pitch black until he flicks the switch and the room illuminates to life. I cautiously walk down the dusty stairs and I see a lot of high tech equipment, endless amount of screens that transmitted images of _my room_. He goes to a table clattered with various objects, each one looking more expensive then the other.

'Okay because I have been able to hack into your phone line, I am able to trace the last call you received. It looks like he has called you from Brooke's phone'

'Duh' I say, like that was obvious 'but can you track where they are'

'Yes it will take a few minutes, but I should be able to' he continues fiddling around.

'A few minutes! We may not have a few minutes to save Brooke. For all we know she could be dead' I yelp fear returning to my body as I sit on the dirty cold concrete floor.

'Do you always think the worst? Brooke mentioned it briefly when we use to date, but I never would have believed since Brooke is so optimistic. You guys are really opposite'

'This is not time to get distracted' I huffily reply not wanting to know what he and Brooke talked about or did.

He fiddles again till a smile appears across his face. 'I gather good?' I ask

'Yes I have manage to trace him to the hospital'

'How can he possibly be there when police are still keeping guard there knowing Brooke has to keep getting treatment there for the next few months'

'Well when you desire to be with someone and a person stands in your way. You will risk everything to do so' he explains easily.

'Not helping'

* * *

I race into the hospital looking around frantically looking for a brunette anywhere. Intently listening to various voices, wanting to so desperately hear the husky voice I love so dearly.

_Don't give up Brooke_. I plead to myself.

'We should ask what room Doctor Spencer is in' Chaise jogs next me, trying to keep up to my quick walking pace.

'Why?' I glance over to him, not really understanding how Doctor Spencer can help us.

'It's most likely where she was last seen'

'Oh' I embarrassedly replied, that might be a sensible place to start.

We rush up 3 flights of stairs as I run to the front desk, stopping just in time, my hands slamming down on the top of the desk causing the lady behind to jump. I pant loudly trying to catch my breath

'Are you okay dear?' she nervously looking at me as she smiles shyly.

'Um no not really. I was wondering if you can tell me what room Doctor Spencer is in?' I say in between breaths

'Just there' she points to a lifeless white door, it looks more like a closet door then what would hold possibly the girl of my dreams behind it.

'Thanks' I smile before turning around before being stopped

'Miss he's still in with a patient' she calls to me. I turn around quickly moving back to the desk.

'Is that patient Brooke Davis?'

'I can't give out that kind of information' she says matter of factly.

'Please it's urgent; I received a distressing call from her just moments ago' I begin to tear up again, thinking back to the phone call.

'Yes, she's still in there' she blurts out, sensing something is up.

I fake a smile as I turn around and point to Chaise the door that they are in. Chaise knocks on the door. No answer, typical. I put my ear to the door hoping to hear something that can give me some indication that she's alive.

Chaise pulls me back and I look at him bewildered before he slams the side of his body to the door. He tries for a second time and this time he has luck as it opens. As I walk closer I'm horrified at what I see in front of me. I gasp my hand flying to my mouth as I try and hold back the fresh set of tears that threaten fall.

'Brooke' I choke out as I look at her defenseless body on the floor.

She just looks at me here eyes conveying how scared she is, how her body seems to relax a bit with mine and Chaises presence. She is tied to the floor, a piece of clothing in her mouth to keep her quiet I guess. I notice a fresh bruise on the side of her cheek and the trickle of blood running from her noise. She looks similar to how she was in the car accident except this time she's awake suffering the pain. Anger boils through my body towards Lucas.

'Lucas get away from her' I growl with such venom as I make my way further into the room.

'You made me do this Peyt' he stresses as he holds her, her arm around Brooke's upper body as she struggles having no luck. He now drags her up into a standing position, she winces in pain and I know her leg is further damaged. He then puts the gun that has been in his pocket the whole time to her temple. 'Don't you see Peyton, I have been searching for a way to show you how much I love you' as he slowly walks further back away from Chaise and myself. 'I'm gunna hurt her as much as she hurt you'

In one swift motion Chaises bounds over the desk towards Lucas. He pushes Brooke to the side as she cowers to the wall. He points the gun defending him the only way he knows how. Chaise struggles as he tries to get hold of the gun, but having no luck. BANG! A loud thunderous noise came followed by a groan from Brooke.

'Brooke' I cry as I watch her collapse to the ground with such force. Laying motionless on the ground a pool of blood soon circles her vulnerable body as I look on helplessly.

Time stands still for what seems eternity as my heart breaks into a billion pieces.

_**  
God put us here on this carnival ride**_

_**We close our eyes never knowing**_

_**Where it'll take us next**_

_**Babies are born and at the same time**_

_**Someone's taking their last breath**_

_**It's the wheel of the world**_

**  
A/N**: song is by Carrie Underwood- Wheel of the World. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**POV BROOKE  
**

Sharp pain jolts through my weaken body as I fall to the floor. My breathing becomes ragged, my chest constricts as I gasp for the last ounce of oxygen that my body so desperately needs, then darkness. I never realised how appealing the dark is, I just want to stay here, to escape from this nightmare, away from the pain, away from the guilt.

'Brooke'. I hear my name being faintly called somewhere in the distance, somewhere through this darkness I'm trapped in. The voice is so familiar, so scarred. I recognise it from anywhere in a heart beat, it's the voice of my P.Sawyer. _I'm okay_. Wishing I could calm her down, to wrap my arms around her small waist and never to let go. To be able to smell her apple scented hair and just forget about the world around us. _Your mum will keep me safe_. If only she could hear me, if only I could reach out from the depth of this darkness to tell her not to be scared or afraid.

I know I'm dying, why else would I be trapped in this darkness, this isn't the same darkness I endured with the car accident. Don't instantly think I'm giving up my life so easily, I'm not. I'm fighting and trying to hold on for dear life, but I feel weak almost like my body has been drained and I'm shrivelled up.

I know Lucas shot me, that he put his finger on the trigger and released it as it was aimed at me. I can still fill the piercing pain from where the bullet sliced though my chest, hopefully not too close to my already fragile heart. I'm glad it was me who got shot, I couldn't bare to think if it was Peyton, if she went through the pain I'm currently going through, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even Lucas.

I should feel resentment towards Lucas, for him shooting me, for ending my life, but I don't. You can read people by their eyes. Eyes reveal so much of a person, all emotion. The emotion illuminated in his cold eyes was fear. Guilt instantly filled my body as I know I'm responsible for this odd behaviour in this small town boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. It's amazing how much a person can change due to the people around them and what actions follow. After my body is engulfed in guilt the next thing I know I hear a loud thundering noise that seems to echo in my ears with a sharp pain. Though guilt you never seem to get rid of, even in this motionless, darken state I can still some how able to feel it. If only I could apologise to Lucas, if only I can tell Peyton I deserve this.

Why didn't I leave Peyton and Lucas alone? Why couldn't I let them be? They were fine without me before. If I stayed far enough away from Peyton, I would have never caused this problem for Lucas, I wouldn't cause this hurt for Haley, Nathan and Karen. I don't even want to imagine what's going through Blondie's mind as it is cryptic enough already. Why couldn't I be happy with Rachel? Why couldn't she satisfy me? That's easy… she isn't Peyton.

I feel so cold, a coldness I have never felt before, my time is coming and the pain is now excruciating, I was hoping it would fade so I can go peacefully. I'm not ready to leave, to leave the people I love behind. In particular the one person who gave meaning to my usually lonesome life. She would come at my beckon call, even in the middle of the night when she would most definitely want to be sleeping in her warm cosy bed. I have to accept that my time on planet earth has come, too soon for my liking, but you can't decide, it's in fates hands now.

_I love you Peyt. Always and…_

_**Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go**_

_**I was counting on forever now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying **__**she's**__** not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

**A/N: **Hey I know this is short, there is more to come, but I thought it would be good to have it from Brooke's view. I hope I did an okay job.

Is she dead or not, that is the question lol

Anyhoo I'm rather annoyed as I don't get to see the new episode for a few days until my friend sends it to Australia for me argh! Lol

I will also like to thank everyone who reads and reviews you guys keep me going and put a smile on my face :)

Song: Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood, changed a word lol it's underlined anyhoo have great day, night or both :)


	26. AN

**A/N**

Hey guys

Just want to say thanks for the reviews. I'm half way through the next chapter, I'm just stuck as I watched episode 2 of season 6 the other day and I'm so irritated about Peyton. Sorry for people who are fans of her, but she is frustrating me so much. So much for being Brooke's best friend, like come on, she can't possibly believe that Brooke fell down the stairs whilst doing laundry. I can't even picture Brooke doing laundry lol…

The bruises on the side of her neck were blatantly obvious that they are hand marks and come on Peyton you can read Brooke like a book seriously couldn't you see the hurt, fear and confusion in her eyes.

Who would have thought Brooke would go to Deb for help, but I'm glad she could find someone to talk to because everyone in Tree Hill seems to be wrapped up in themselves. even though Deb probably isn't the best person in the town, but beats Lucas' selfish ass any day…

okay by the way I'm sick of Lucas and his brooding and it's all about him routine I'm so over it lol

I hope Brooke can find the confidence to tell those around her the truth as I don't think she should keep it to herself it would be more harmful.

Hands up if you want Rachel back on the show??

I love Rachel she is my favourite character besides Brooke, she was a way better friend to Brooke then anyone else... come on she was there for her when the whole love triangle occurred again and Peyton backstabbed her for the hundredth time.

So Mark please put Brooke out of her misery… and get rid of the Carrie becasue Jamie is cute and if she puts a finger on him i swear i'll never watch the show again lol, either kill Dan or not.

So now you can see why I'm having problems with writing Peyton's POV because I'm not happy with her at the moment… if anyone can help me getting out of my runt please do lol

Anyways that's enough about my rant… I shall now wait till my friend sends me episode 3, hope its better then this one.

I should have the new chapter by the end of this week, once I'm out of my funk lol

Peace :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**POV PEYTON**

Pick up a dictionary and flick through the numerous pages till it lands on the word nightmare. Highlight the word then read allowed the term.

**Nightmare-** _condition during sleep, or a dream, marked by a feeling of suffocation or distress, with acute fear, anxiety, or other painful emotion._

Usually I would accept this term, but what if the nightmare isn't occurring in a dream like state. What if it was playing right in font of your eyes and no amount screaming or pinching will make it go away.

'Brooke' I cry as I tremble in fear as I watch her groan in pain as her body falls to the ground with a thud and I knew that there was a crunching sound, meaning another bone in her already damaged body needs to be mended. My eyes are glued to the red substance that seeps through her favourite top to the ground, completely surrounding her and I know in my head and my heart that I could lose the one person that means the absolute world to me. This is more serious then last time.

I stood for what could be seconds or even minutes before my instincts kicked into first gear and I race by her side. I roll her slowly on her side, trying to remember first aid, but not quite sure if this still applies to a gun shot victim. I look at her face and notice there isn't a sign that she is conscious, that she is still alive. She doesn't look like she is in pain, but she doesn't look like she's alright either. I look carefully over her body looking for the entry point and I notice that its centimetres away from her heart, or where I have learnt the heart resides in the body.

'Hold on Brooke' I whisper in her ear, hoping she will hear my voice and try and hang for dear life for me. I look to the ceiling blinking back tears, it wasn't the time to completely lose it, I have to be strong, not for me, but for Brooke. I cover my hands over the wound thinking that this will helps stop the bleeding, I could feel it still ooze in between my fingers and I prayed that someone in this dam hospital heard the gun shot and come to investigate.

* * *

I have had enough; I don't know how much time is left before I lose Brooke completely. She still is managing to breath, but her pulse is slowly fading away and I'm becoming anxious.

'Chase go get help' I yell over my shoulder

'Umm, I'm a bit… busy at the moment' he grunts and I turn around to notice he is still struggling to pin Lucas to the wall. Gotta give it to the guy, at least he's trying. Lucas is twice his size.

Before I good respond and think of an alternate plan without leaving Brooke's side the door to the office opens quickly. It's as if they heard me. People in various outfits begin rushing in, flooding the room.

'What happened?' a young man said as he bends down to my side and looks at Brooke

'The jerk in the hood just shot my girlfriend' I glare behind me

'Okay miss your going to have to step back. I need to get my medical team in here to assess the situation and which method is better' he spoke calmly, almost to calmly for my liking. Like this situation isn't new to him, like he sees this kind of thing everyday.

'No I'm not leaving her' I shot back, I don't want to leave her side, with all these strange men, poking and prodding her.

'Where's Doctor Spencer?' he asks looking around the room

'I-I don't know' I stutter, realising that Doctor Spencer could himself be injured or even killed.

'Okay doesn't matter at this point in time; I need to focus at the task in front of me. If you want to see you girlfriend alive you need to move' he says with more force.

I nod my head understandingly as I take my hands away from her chest as men in various cloaks rush over to her lifeless body and start talking medical mumbo jumbo. I walk slowly back as I look to her then to my hands that is stained in red and I sink to the ground my body succumbed with guilt as my body convulses from the my cries.

_Don't leave me Brooke  
_

* * *

**  
WEEK LATER AFTER INCIDENT**

Steven King once wrote: _"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away… and in the end, there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness. And sometimes we lose them there again"._

Waiting. It seems endless and as each second ticks over, it seems like it is no sooner to finding out whether the girl I'm in love with is going to come through. _Everything will be okay_. _It has to be. Right?_

'Peyton Sawyer?' a male voice spoke. I look up from hands to a young police officer, looking sympathetically at me as he takes his hat off his head.

'Um yeah' I cautiously whisper, not really wanting to discuss the previous events that have just taken place, right now all that is going through my head is memories of me and Brooke. Good memories.

'I'm Constable Holden, I'm here to ask you a few questions' he said. _Well what do you know I have mind powers or something._

'Right now? I'm kinda not in the right head space' I sigh folding my arms across my chest.

'I understand, but we have to get all sides of the story Miss Sawyer' he said kindly.

'You understand?' I ask sceptically, anger filling my body and spilling over like a volcano. 'How can you understand? You weren't there. You didn't see your best friend and a person you love more then anything in the world get shot' I yelled as tears fall from my face, as I'm haunted my images of Brooke laying in a pool of blood.

'I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you it just…' he pauses, not knowing how to continue the last part of the sentence. The silence however was doing my head in. I'm sick of not getting any answers. It's the exact same thing with doctors, no one in this friggen building has any information on Brooke, let alone if she is alive or not.

'Did you get Lucas?' I finally blurt out, rubbing my fingertips to my temple trying to calm myself down.

'Lucas Scott managed to escape'

'Escape, how could he possibly escape?' I frantically reply, now fearful that if Brooke pulls through, which she will, he will come back for her, to finish the job. I run my hands through my hair and groan loudly. _Can it get any worse?_

'We were too focused on saving Miss Davis' life' I was grateful that he was more concerned with the love of my life, but seriously there should have been more back up, especially since a crazed man just shot someone.

'So what he could come back again and torture Brooke all over again?' I shudder at the thought again.

'No I promise we will protect her' he touches my arm softly trying to comfort me, but I pull back not wanting sympathy, just wanting Brooke back home in my arms.

I couldn't help but laugh sarcastically unable to believe him 'yeah, well you should of done it the first time'

'Okay I see you're not in a negotiable mood so I will come back later' still in the same calm tone he has been this whole entire time. I just look away staring at the white wall; until I could hear his footsteps fade.

**  
POV BROOKE**

…_forever._

I hear faint noises in the far distant. I can't quite decipher whether it is screaming or crying. I try to make a sound, try to make my presence, but no hears me. I feel like I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, like the slightest touch I will fall into the dark depths of nothingness. I want another chance, I want to go back and have everything perfect.

* * *

**  
2 WEEKS AFTER INCIDENT**

I can feel the distance closing in and maybe just maybe I will get my chance. I can see the end of the tunnel appearing as I start to become anxious praying this will send me to the right world. I try to open my eyes, but I'm blinded by the bright light.

I look around the room and notice that I'm once again in a white hospital room. _Great they could have decorated_. I feel a sharp pain in my chest when I breathe in and I try my hardest not to make a loud agonizing cry.

'Peyton' I croak out as tears fall down my cheek

****

A/N- okay well I had some free time at school today and managed to get over my anger with Peyton for the mean time lol and write the rest of this chapter…

I vote that they show One Tree Hill on Australian television. They only showed season 1 then took it off as it wasn't getting any ratings, pffttt I bet it was they just want to play re runs of other crappy shows like everybody loves raymond… so I will get to watch episode 3 tomorrow yay for me lol

Anways I want to thank everyone who continues to read my story and who reviews you guys rock :)

enjoy


	28. Chapter 28

Okay guys I know its been ages… im sorry

I prob have lost all my regular readers and I don't blame you

Tho I shuld have an update in a few days for all of you :-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28.**

**POV PEYTON**

I sit outside Brooke's room afraid to go in, afraid to see her fragile body. I look to my hands, I can still picture and feel the warm blood dripping from them. Tears immediately fall down my cheeks as images flash hauntingly of her lifeless body on the cold hard ground. _She has to be okay. She can't just give up. She can't leave me here alone in this world. My life is non existent with out her. _I think to myself.

I wipe away my tears from my eyes and decide that I have to see her, that I can't just keep sitting here feeling sorry for myself when she's the one that is injured, on the verge of death. I slowly stand and make my way to the door. I take a deep breath trying to compose myself. This strangely feels like dejevu. The door creaks as I slowly open it. once the door is fully open I'm am faced with Brooke looking more battered and bruised then before. However to me she still looks as beautiful as ever.

"Peyton" a low croaky voice came out of the quiet room. I look around wondering who could have said my name. "Peyton" came louder more defiant voice. It sounded like Brookes. I mustn't be hearing right as she is still knocked out cold. I shake my head, trying not to get my hopes up as there is no way she is awake.

As I walk closer to Brooke's bedside I notice that her eyes are wide open and she is staring blatantly at me.

"Your awake" I say in disbelief, a smile already showing on my features.

"Well I hope I am" she croaks out closing her eyes focusing on her breathing.

"When?" I blurt out

"Few minutes ago"

"I'll get the doctor" I quickly say smiling as I quickly stand up ready to leave. I'm stopped however with a soft hand holding me. I look down at the bruised hand then turn around giving Brooke a questioning look.

"Please not yet" she begged "stay" she whispered the last part quietly. Her brown eyes glimmering as fresh tears begin to form. I give a small smile not wanting to upset Brooke more then she is now. So I nod and return to my seat still holding onto Brookes hands just glad she is alive.

_**A/N- okay guys im sorry this is short but I have been suffering some major writers block. I was hoping you guys culd give me a few ideas on where to head this.. also I have been busy with final exams and accepting into university and stuff… I sorry for all you people who read it.. I'm hoping I will get back into the swing of things.. oh and i was to have this posted way earlier but guess wat i lost power for a few days due to extreme heat waves in australia... so it hasn't been much fun melting in the extreme heat..  
**_

_**thanks again for all who read it :-)**_


	30. AN 2011! SURPRISE

Hey Everyone. Don't know but is anyone interested in me continuing this story.. Please let me know if you are and I will see in a day or so if I can come up with something magical!

I must admit life got in the way and also my new found obsession with South of Nowhere Fanfictions lol..

Anyways hope everyone is well


End file.
